


Fight For You

by Ruetknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruetknight/pseuds/Ruetknight
Summary: McCree had made some dumb choices in his time, he was willing to admit this. It is not his choice, however, that leads him down the corridor to sit in front of Hanzo's door and fight off any Alpha in Overwatch that comes sniffing while the archer is just out of his reach, his Heat in full swing. No, this was all on Hanzo for going off of his represents without telling him first. Why were they friends again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is interesting to know, though not needed for this fic neccesarily, that in this world Omegas are not rare exactly. Uncommon maybe. I have gone for a the world being more open and accepting of the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic, letting Omegas lead their lifes like mosty normal people. There are pockets like the Deadlock gang, mentioned, who still view them as sex slaves to be used to breed but this view point is rapidly becoming unpopular and distroyed.

“You want to do what now?” The gunslinger asks, not believing what he just heard. Watchpoint Gibraltar’s bar was not that crowded, the volume of the music tolerable, but he was still sure he had misheard his friend. 

“I want to go off of my represented.” Hanzo repeats, slightly annoyed that he had to. He knew that the cowboy had heard him perfectly well the first time.

“I heard you; I just don’t believe what I am hearing. Didn’t even figure you for an Omega. Why would you want to do a thing like that?”

Hanzo huffs, hints of his displeasure settling between his eyes as he takes a sip of his drink. Leave it to the cowboy to offend him so casually.

“I want to be who I am, McCree. I am done hiding away a part of myself as if it is something to be ashamed of.”

“I ain’t saying that it is, but when last did you have a Heat?”

Hanzo bristles at this. Last when he was a teen to be sure, before his father had found out that his heir had dared to be anything other than an Alpha. At least Genji had the honour to be a true Shimada, his father had spat at him before condemning him to a lifetime of drugs and shame. He was done living under the thumb of his clan, especially when he could make a new life for himself.

He had hoped that he would have Jesse McCree’s support in this. They had been near inseparable since they had met a couple of months ago and the gunslinger had even convinced him to join Overwatch when even Genji had failed before. McCree was a constant in his life and him questioning his decision stung to say the least.

McCree took his silence for choosing not to answer, something Hanzo was known to do.

“See? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are not young anymore. I am sure dealing with the throws of Heat when you are not use to them will not be easy for you.”

“Like you would know, big, strong, Alpha, Jesse McCree.”  
“Hey now, I am only trying to talk sense into you as a friend.” 

Hanzo shifts in his chair, chasing a shift in the air. It hits McCree’s nose and he narrows his eyes at the archer. 

“Arguing with you is a moot point, isn’t it? You have already stopped them, haven’t you?” He accuses.

“It is my body.” The other man answers curtly, downing his drink in a long gulp, before pouring himself another.

“Hanzo!”

“What Jesse? Does it offend your Alpha-ness that an Omega can take control of their own fate?” He shoots back, scowling daggers at his friend. This was not how he had wanted this conversation to go, but he would not let any Alpha tell him what to do, friend or not. If McCree was not going to be at least a little supportive he would not back down.

“What? No! Why are we even fighting about this? It’s your life. Suffer if you want.”

“Thank you. I will.”

The angry tension bubbling between them simmers into silence as they both sip their respective drinks. It is McCree who decided for himself that he is being unreasonable. Just because they were friends did not mean he had any right to tell Hanzo what to do. 

Hell, if it had not caught him so completely off guard that the archer he respected and cared for was also an Omega, he would have been supportive. He was, after all, not one of those Alphas who wanted Omegas to nothing more than breed and pleasure them. Every Omega he knew was strong and independent and could kick his ass, Hanzo included.

“So how long have you been off?” He asks, trying to breach the anger between them with honest interest.

“Couple of days.”

“How you feeling?”

“Same as always.”

“You don’t smell the same as always, you smell nice. They must be working out of your system.” McCree is kicking himself as soon as the words leave his mouth.

“Was that a complement cowboy?” Hanzo smirks at him, he seemed to have let go of his anger and they were back to joking together.

“Only if you want it to be darling.”

“Humph.” Hanzo snorts at him, pushing his elbow into Jesse’s ribs playfully.

They fall back into silence again, this time however it is less awkward this time. Comfortable in their normality being restored and honestly interested about Hanzo’s life choice McCree presses forward to keep their conversation going.

‘So, how do you see this going?”

“I can’t see anything being different other than when I go into Heat. I already spoke to Winston about mission work arounds when we know what my cycle is. Angela is running some blood tests.”

“You really thought this through, huh?”

“Yes, I am not you who just rush in like a fool.” Hanzo answers, grinning at the cowboy over his raised glass.

“Ouch, you wound me darling.” McCree presses his hand to his heart in mock pain at which Hanzo chuckles.

He is however not as relaxed as his good humour would make him out to be. He has been shifting more and more in his chair unable to find get himself comfortable. He was also starting to feel flushed in the notoriously cold bar. At first, he had put it down to his annoyance with McCree and then the alcohol. 

It is not until the tell-tale trickle of slick slides down his thigh that he realises two very important things. He was woefully unprepared for what was about to happen, and he desperately wanted Jesse McCree buried deep inside of him. With how McCree had reacted earlier he was now sure that the latter was not likely to happen if he sprang his Heat on the Cowboy as well.

“I have to go.” He said abruptly, getting up so fast he pushes his chair to the floor. The loud clatter draws the eyes from their other teammates, but he doesn’t care. He needs to get back to his room and there was very little that was going to stop him.

“hey, did I say something wrong?” McCree yells after him. Without a second thought he gets up too and chases after the archer.

“You are making it worse, go away.” Nearly yells at him, speeding up to put some more distance between them. He didn’t want McCree to smell him like this. It doesn’t help, McCree’s legs are longer than his own and the cowboy easily keeps pace, even closing ground on him. 

“Hey now, there is no need to be uncivil, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I am not upset. Go away.”

“Clearly.” McCree snorts out.

“You are such a fool.” Hanzo snaps as he turns to face Jesse.  
Too late he realises that this was a mistake. The man before his is pure Alpha after all. He had not wanted it to happen like this, but his sudden surge of hormones clouds his better judgement. Hanzo can’t stop himself from reaching out. He grabs the cowboy by the shirt, yanking him down to his level and locking their lips in a sloppy kiss. For long moment Jesse returns eagerly until his Alpha brain catches up and he pulls away.

“Oh shit. Oh Shit.” He chants as he looks around the thankfully empty halls. He could not believe this was happening, could not believe he had not noticed the change in the air until Hanzo had brought him face to face with it. 

Taking Hanzo by the shoulders, he spins him around before pushing him forward, towards his own room. Seeing as things are going the way he wanted Hanzo allows the cowboy’s foolishness.

“Open the door.” The Alpha commands and Hanzo’s Omega brain complies before he knows what he is doing. It therefore completely surprises him when Jesse bodily shoves him into the room before closing the door behind him. Leaning against it. 

Breathing hard McCree leans against the door. Hanzo’s pheromones had already started to affect him. He pulls his hat from his head and covers his semi hard erection. He didn’t want to admit to himself just yet that it was Hanzo who had caused him to go hard. An hour ago, he had not even known the man was an Omega and how he wanted to sink into his body and knot him.

“Hey.” Hanzo calls from the other side of the door, unable to push it open.

“You’ll thank me later. Just stay in there.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Hanzo I seriously don’t think you realise the extent of your actions. I can smell you through the door and you have just gone into Heat. Every able-bodied Alpha on the base is going to come sniffing at your door soon enough to see if they can mate with you.” He doesn’t exclude himself from the group as he imagens them all pawing at the door, wanting to claim the archer in a madness driven orgy.

“Surely you are exaggerating.”

“I am not.”

His words had barely left him when Reinhardt stepped into the corridor, nose lifted in the air, scenting the unmistakable Heat in the air. McCree wondered if he had visibly paled when the large German man appeared or if he only felt all the blood drain out of his face. Before the crusader even spoke he knew what would happen next. He had no other options. He would have to fight off any Alpha that darkened Hanzo’s door. Every part of his being that did not want to break through the door was telling him that this was the only option available to him. He had to protect his friend.

“Hallo McCree. Are you here for the omega too?” Reinhard asked suspiciously, trying to sum up the situation

“In a manner of speaking.” He was not looking forward to fighting off the big guy. Door or not, age or not. Getting between Reinhardt and Hanzo was not somewhere he wanted to be at the best of times.

“Did Hanzo already claim them? It doesn’t smell that way”.

“Um no, not exactly.” McCree answered cagily. The longer Reinhart talked the longer it would be before the large man flattened him. 

“Speak plainly my friend.”

“Hanzo is the omega.” There was no hiding it, Reinhart knew whose room it was, it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together.

“No that can’t be. He is meaner than a bastion in tank mode.”

“Hey now, he is my friend.”

“And if it is true he is mine to claim. Step aside McCree, you don’t want to get hurt.”

“Can’t do that.” McCree squared himself, ready to fight the German.

“You are planning on claiming your friend then?” Reinhart asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Defending, not claiming.”

“Foolish.” The German scoffs, his relaxed body language not fooling McCree. He had been on too many missions with the man. He knew his move set. 

“Yeah well, no one ever accused me of being smart.” McCree said launching himself at launching himself at the larger man, just as Reinhard started his charge.

 

XXX

 

The fight had left him with a bloody lip and bruised knuckles, but somehow, he was still alive. The German had given it is all as far as his aching body as concerned, but perhaps age had won out in the end.

Lighting a cigar in the hopes to dull the sweet smell of Hanzo’s Heat, he sank down against the door. He listened without meaning to at all the little noises of pleasure Hanzo was making just outside of his reach. The archer’s Heat must have hit him fully. 

The corridor was filled with Hanzo overwhelming scent, the cigar doing little to mask it and it was all Jesse could do not to break the door down himself. The cowboy was at a loss for how he intended to remain the five days it would take for the Heat to run its course when he couldn’t even stop himself from rubbing his erection through his jeans as Hanzo got particularly loud.

“Are you still on your self-appointed guard mission, cowboy?” Hanzo calls to him through the closed door, followed by a moan he doesn’t bother to hide.

“Regretting your actions yet? I sure am.” Jesse answers back, biting his lip as he slips his hand into his jeans. If he didn’t know any better, he would have swarm Hanzo was baiting him.

“You don’t have to protect my door McCree, I am not a prize you need to win.”

“Even in Heat you say such lovely things. Who says I am not protecting the others from you?” he works himself to completion, staining his jeans as Hanzo chuckles at him.

“Your time could be better spent.”

“I am not coming in there.

 

XXX 

 

McCree loses count of the Alphas he fights as quickly as he loses count of the unsatisfied orgasms Hanzo has. With each win, each time the Omega cries out unfulfilled it becomes harder to stay in front of Hanzo’s door and not simply rip it off its hinges and take what he wants.

He relieves himself of some of his built-up frustration more often as the day drags on. He knots due to the pheromones surrounding him, but he too finds no relieve in the act and not staying inflated long.

By the next morning no one comes to challenge him anymore, but he stays, dosing at the foot of Hanzo’s door. He is far from exhausted, simply resting when a thump on the other side of the door startles him awake. Hanzo had sat door, basically next to him and had knocked.

“Jesse?” The archer askes, his voice calmer that it had been in hours, though his breathing was still deep.

“I am here Hanzo.”

“Why are you doing this? It must be torture for you.” McCree could hear the concern in his friend’s voice and he felt a pang of guilt. It was torture, true, but he could not help the selfish hope that it would all be worth it.

“I care about you, can hardly let you go through this by yourself.”

“You are too good to me.”

“It’s what friends are for.”

“Those other Alphas who came to my door are my friends too, but they would claim me, even against my will even if need be. You are different.” There was a melancholy in Hanzo’s voice that tugged on McCree’s heart as much as the Heat tugged at his body.

“I know what it is like.” He says softly, hardly believing he was about to tell Hanzo one of his biggest secrets. The real reason he had overreacted when his friend had told him he was an Omega, a part of the reason he had stationed him at the accursed door in the first place.

“I didn’t join Deadlock. They bought me. I was young and had not presented yet, but they had taken it on faith that I would be an Omega. I was a small child, seemed likely enough. I was going to be their slave. They were all waiting to pass me around as soon as I went into Heat. A part of me use to wonder if I presented as an Alpha purely to spite them.”  
“Jesse, I am sorry.”

“Don’t be it is in the past.”

The silence between them is defining. The only sound for long minutes their shallow breaths and his own heart thumping against his ribs. He was at the end of his rope, wishing Hanzo would throw him a lifeline. He knew that he would have to throw it right back.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind opening the door and letting you in. I wouldn’t mind if it was you who claimed me.”

“That’s the heat talking Darling.” McCree sighed, rolling his head against the door. He was drowning in Hanzo and he wanted more, damn it. It was taking all he had to stay afloat.

“No, I am having a moment of clarity. The drugs must not be completely out of my system. Besides, I had planned on asking you to be my Alpha last night. I had wanted to get you talking about it, have few drinks so you would not just dismiss it out of hand, but actually consider it. That had not gone so well at first and my timing as clearly off.” Hanzo babbled an uncharacteristic amount of words at him.

“Hanzo I…”

“Please Jesse.” He had not been ready for Hanzo, prideful to a fault Hanzo to beg. It broke his resolve.

“Alright.”

The cowboy stands, stepping away from the door so that Hanzo can swing it open. Everything melts away as the full scent of the Heat hits McCree like a semi-truck and he almost staggers backwards.

The archer is in his boxers, his skin flushed, and eyes almost completely dilated, but for the moment he does indeed seem lucid. He had, after all, gone to the effort of cleaning himself up to talk to Jesse. The boxers he was wearing were obviously clean and he had combed his hair out. Jesse’s heart swells at the effort, even though he knows it is in vain. 

His vision dips down of its own accord to follow a fresh line of slick trickling down the other man’s leg. He can barely cut off the growl of lust rumbling in his chest.

“I would not blame you if you turned tail and ran right now.” Hanzo tells him, shifting himself from one foot to the other. He was clearly uncomfortable in his aroused state, having had no real relieve with an Alpha so close but not claiming him.

“I can’t do that, Darling.” McCree was all in, he had past the point of no return when he followed Hanzo out of the bar.

“You didn’t have to protect me, even in heat I can still hit a target. I am far from helpless.”

“Never thought you were helpless.” McCree hadn’t, not really. Not even when he fought Reinhart had he thought for one moment that Hanzo was in any real danger, he just could bring himself to leave in case he was wrong and Hanzo was overwhelmed. 

In one movement, Hanzo fists his hand into McCree’s shirt, pulls him into the room, slams the door and presses in to kiss the gunslinger.

“Why are you so stubborn.” He hisses moments before their lips lock together.

“Because I don’t want you to hate me when this is all over.” McCree shoots back when they break apart for air. He had lost to Hanzo’s Heat completely. He tosses his hat onto archer’s desk. In a moment of brilliant awkwardness, he undoes the top button of his shirt before pulling it over his head. His shoulders protest as he wriggles himself free, but he pays them no mind. He would have time later to lament all the aches and pains he was about to gather

“Fool. Like I could stay mad at you.” Hanzo snorts as he undoes McCree’s belt with a hard yank. He was eager, but McCree’s hands on his stops him. 

“Really?” The cowboy whispered, floored by the seemingly trivial confession. This was Hanzo, grudge holding, I-will-end-you, Hanzo saying this.

“I know you are slow Cowboy, But I thought it was obvious.”

“Hanzo honey, I hate to break it to you, but you are not exactly an open book.”  
Hanzo has the decency to look embarrassed as he averts his gaze away from McCree, muttering something.

“Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I want to be your bond mate.” He blurts, looking back, his face pink to see the reaction to the emotionally loaded bricks he had just dropped on McCree’s head. It had definitely had an effect; the gunslinger was staring at him open mouthed and dazed.

When he finally can get his jaw working again McCree answers Hanzo back.

“Now that is the Heat talking. Ouch.” Hanzo slaps McCree’s shoulder, hard.

“I eat all my meals with you, spend every moment I can with you. We practice together, drink together. I joined Overwatch because you asked.” The archer reports, crossing his arms angerly over his chest.

Something in Jesse’s mind clicks. He could not believe it had taken him this long to realise when it had been literally staring him in the face, overwhelming all his senses.

“You went off your suppressants for me.” Hanzo nods, uncrossing his arms. He was fidgeting, wanting the talking done, but knew there where things they needed to say to each other before he could finally get the cowboy into his bead.

“I was going to ask you to mate with me. I was hoping that would get trough that thick skull of yours.”

“But then it hit you earlier than you thought it would.”

“A miscalculation.”

“A big one.”

“I don’t think so. It did bring you to my door to defend my honour.” Hanzo blushing a brighter shade of pink as he smiles softly at the man he desired. He could not restrain himself any longer. Lifting his hands, he undoes Jesse’s jeans, pushes them off his hips and down to his knees. Taking the hint McCree toes off his boots before sliding out of his pants completely. 

They are equals now, both as naked as the other. Both needing the other. Hanzo whines as a wave of Heat hits him. Looking at McCree was not doing him any favours if the man was not going to touch him.

“Alright I hear ye Pumpkin.” Jesse murmurs, stepping closer to Hanzo. his hands grapping onto the other man’s ass lifting, him bodily off the floor in one quick movement. Hanzo wraps his legs around his middle as his hands hind purchase on McCree’s shoulders. They both moan in delight as their skin make contact. 

“Finally, I was beginning to think I would have to draw you pictures.”

“Hey now. I can’t help all your little hints didn’t get through. I just thought it was because you didn’t trust anyone else in Overwatch.”

“Enough talking.” Hanzo moans, rubbing himself against Jesse and nipping at the corner of his jaw. 

Jesse takes the hint. He carries Hanzo to the bed, gently putting him down. Hanzo doesn’t unlock his legs, thrusting up against the gunslinger in strong quick strokes. He had been waiting too long for this and was losing both his control and his patience. Their members rub together through the flimsy material of their boxers, sending pleasure through both of them. It was all Jesse could do not the thrust back.

“Damn Darling.”

“Take me.” Hanzo whines, throwing his head back to expose his scent glans to McCree. 

“Need to take off our underwear first.” McCree whimpers. The man beneath him was all kinds of temptation which he was loathed to leave even for a second, but if they were going to progress they needed to part. He pulls back against the archer’s legs and with a groan Hanzo unlocks his ankles, letting the gunslinger free.

McCree slips down the pliant body below him. Hanzo is hard and heavy, his underwear practically soaked through. He nuzzles against Hanzo’s length, taking in his scent before he pulls the underwear off and takes the member into his mouth.

Hanzo grunts, thrusting into his mouth as soon as contact is made. Jesse must still him with a firm hand on his hips and even then, the motion hardly stops. He snakes his hand down to Hanzo’s slick entrance which caused the other man to drop his knees, giving the cowboy better access.

As McCree swirls his tongue around the head of Hanzo’s cock as he slips a finger into him. Hanzo is so slick he sinks knuckle deep instantly.

“I have already prepared myself Jesse, while you were sitting outside my door pleasuring yourself.”

“You knew?” Jesse asks pulling off of Hanzo’s cock with a loud pop, the man under him moans gutturally.

“Even at the best of times your scent can make me hard. You have no idea what it does to me when I am in Heat and you are aroused.” He trusts up for emphasis. 

McCree says nothing, just pulls Hanzo’s weeping member back into his mouth ands sucks on it as if his life depended on it. Beneath him Hanzo hisses and moans, speaking in incoherent words McCree takes to be Japanese. He slips two fingers into the archer, scissoring them, pressing against his prostrate, curling them and pulling at his rim. His fingers are always moving, his pace frantic as he deepthroats Hanzo as much and as often as he can, swallowing around his cock. The precum pearling into his mouth sets him on edge, lets his own trickle out of him, but he wants to make Hanzo cum before he takes his own pleasure.

“It’s not enough.” Hanzo breathes, rocking against McCree’s fingers. “I want to feel your knot inside of me.

“Pulling off of Hanzo again, his hand replacing his mouth. Shifting down further he sucks at Hanzo’s balls instead, adding more stimulation. They are curled up tight, ready to release, all Hanzo needs is a little push. Nuzzling at them, taking in Hanzo’s scent so close to it’s source, lights Jesse’s brain on fire. 

“You want me to fuck you? Stretch you wide with my knot and fill your insides with my cum? Do you want to ride me, or do you want me behind you? Pressing you into the mattress as I sink into you?” For emphasis he inserts a third finger and pulls at Hanzo’s rim.

It’s enough to send Hanzo over the edge. With a strangled moan of pure pleasure, he shoots thin ropes over his stomach while coating Jesse’s fingers in more slick.

As he comes down trembling from his orgasm McCree lazily licks Hanzo’s stomach clean, enjoying the salty, musky taste. When Hanzo stills around his fingers he pulls them out, ignoring the moan of disappointment from Hanzo for the moment, and licks them clean as well. The taste is reminiscent of the other, but sweeter.

“You are a very lewd man.” Hanzo finally says, propping himself up on his elbows to enjoy the view of McCree between his legs, cleaning himself with his tongue.

“You liked it.” McCree smiles at him.

Falling back onto the bed, Hanzo covers his face with his arm.

“I have made a mistake, you can leave.” He says dramatically, not meaning a word.

“Pity, was just about to knot you like you wanted.” McCree grins. He makes to get up and leave, but Hanzo grabs on the elastic of his underwear.

The archer yanks at the band and the cowboy hisses as it rubs against his erection. Another Yank and it jumps free as his underwear is pulled down to his knees. Hanzo’s already lust clouded eyes light up hungerly as he takes in the sight between McCree’s legs.

His tip an excited red, leaking precum. His balls heavy, ready to release. The beginnings of his knot hinting that he is closer to the edge than he would like to be. It was an enticing picture when all the pieces were put together. 

“I’ve never seen someone so big.” Hanzo purrs, licking his lips while lifting his hips for Jesse, presenting his leaking hole. He could not stand being empty for much longer.

Needing no other invitation, Jesse slots himself back between Hanzo’s open legs. He runs his fingers over the man’s scent glans as he kisses him fiercely. He lines himself up with Hanzo’s hole on pure instinct alone, rubbing the head of hic cock against Hanzo’s rim, enjoying the archer squirming below him.  
“Stop teasing McCree.” Hanzo chastises him. His head falls back into a moan as Jesse pushes in, stretching him deliciously the further he slips inside him.

Hanzo moans words McCree can’t understand until the only word that is left is “Yes.” Over and over again.  
Jesse’s hips piston into the body below him, pushing him frantically deeper. His knot is starting to swell, making him desperate to be completely inside of Hanzo, to fill him with his seed, to paint his insides. 

There is only instinct between them, Hanzo matching McCree’s trusts as best as he can, wrapping his legs around his mate’s hips and pulling him deeper. McCree bites at Hanzo’s shoulder, leaving bruises. He wants to mark his scent gland, but without permission even his animal brain won’t let him. Instead he runs his tongue over it, causing Hanzo to shiver as he gets a mouthful of Hanzo’s maddening pheromones, before he bites into the archer’s shoulder again. His intentions are clear to them both, but neither are in any state to address it.

“Knot me Jesse.” Hanzo moans again. McCree complies. With one hard trust his knot catches on Hanzo’s rim before sliding in, swelling larger, locking him inside.

“Close.” he growls, his trusts shorter but harder, faster. Hanzo pulls him down, biting into his shoulder as hard as he is biting into the archer and he feels his knot expanding to its full size. Hanzo cries out as he cum between them, his body clamping down on Jesse’s knot. It is all that is needed as Jesse paints his lovers inside in wave after wave of cum. Hanzo can feel Jesse filling him up and it prolongs his own pleasure as they both ride out their orgasms together.

Afterwards, Hanzo is boneless. His Heat still a buzzing under his skin, but sated for the moment. His eyes meet Jesse’s and the cowboy smiles worriedly at him.

“I didn’t disappoint you, did I Darling?”

Hanzo’s first instinct is to say something snarky, but being so close to Jesse he can see the vulnerability in the man’s eyes. Jesse so desperately wanted to please him.

“Of course not.” He says instead, kissing the man above him gently. He shifts his hips slightly and hisses. He had been honest when he had said Jesse was the biggest he had ever seen. The cowboy’s knot was stretching him to his limits. If he had not had such a powerful orgasm, he was sure he could come just from feeling of it filling him and rubbing at all his right places.

“Want to roll over and get more comfortable?” Jesse asks. To Hanzo’s nob he cradles his mate as best he can and rolls onto his back. The knot pulls and they both hiss at the uncomfortable pleasure, before Hanzo is settled against McCree’s chest. He shifts slightly, feeling McCree inside of him, feeling his seed filling him too.

“I have never been this full.” He murmurs happily against McCree’s chest.

“There is more to come.” McCree smirks. He wiggles his eyebrows at the archer when the man tilts his head up to glare at the cowboy. McCree’s fingers rub over his glans and the archer moans.

“You didn’t mark me.” He comments.

“I want to, but I want you to be clear headed when I do.” Hanzo merely snorts and settles back down.

“Foolish cowboy.

“I might be foolish, but you are the one with my knot inside of you.” He smirks, rocking his hips up ever so slightly, causing Hanzo to gasp. He enjoyed teasing the archer, his blush was mighty pretty.

“Seriously though, there is a few things we need to discuss before I claim you. Like pups. You’re not ready to…” He trails off embarrassed he had not thought to ask before he released a load into him.

“Not this cycle, my system is still too flooded with chemicals. This Heat is meant to flush all of that out of my body. I will be ready to give you a family with the next one.”

Jesse’s whole body flushes while gooseflesh covers his skin. Hanzo had just said the most Omega thing he had ever heard, and his Alpha side was burning. He had never thought he would get to mate an Omega, never thought he would have the possibly of a pup of his own, yet here was Hanzo offering all of this to him. His still hard cock twitched inside of Hanzo.

“Like the idea?” The archer asks, licking at one of his nipples. He was getting ready for another round even though Jesse was still locked inside of him.

“Darling…” The emotions in Jesse’s voice tugs Hanzo’s eyes back to the gunslinger’s face. He had tears in his eyes, but he was fighting them stubbornly. 

“Starting a family with you would make me the happiest man on this god forsaken rock.”

“Jesse..”

“Hush honey, we’ll discuss this all later.” He says as he wipes his hand over his eyes. With a nob Hanzo settles back down. He was not going to do anything to ruin the moment.

They lie in silence for a while, comfortably dozing. Jesse is almost asleep when he feels the small movements tugging at his knot. Opening one eye he watches Hanzo gently humping him, biting his lip in frustration.

“Already that time again Darling?”

“Your knot is rubbing against, everything. It’s maddening.”

“Want to ride me while I jerk you off?”

“Won’t it hurt you?”

“If I can’t handle it I will let you know.”

Unsure Hanzo lifts himself up with Jesse’s help until he is sitting astride the gunslinger’s lap. With caution he lifts himself up off the knot as much as he can, which isn’t much before dropping down, pushing it further inside of him. They moan in unison.

“Damn that feels good.” Jesse moans, closing his eyes tightly. There was just the edge of pain which made it feel even better.

His hand goes to Hanzo’s erection, rubbing it in time with the short trusts. It doesn’t take long for the man to come again, shooting thin ropes of come against his own chest. Sated he slumps down against Jesse.

“So good.” He murmurs, closing his eyes to fall into a rhythmic sleep.

 

XXX

 

They spend the next couple of days almost constantly locked together, either Jesse is knotting Hanzo or Hanzo is riding his knot afterwards. In the moments they are sated enough to not be locked together or trying to be they spend just touching each other. 

When hunger calls, Jesse is surprised to find Hanzo prepared with junk food. Chips and chocolates quell the hunger pangs but on the morning of the last day of Hanzo’s Heat Jesse is craving real food.

The pull of the Heat had been weaker the day before and he wakes sore, clear headed and achingly disappointed that it is over. It seemed he was not the only one disappointed. Hanzo was holding onto him tightly, as if he would never let go. 

“Hanzo, that is a little tight, Darling.”

“I don’t want it to be over. I want you to myself for a little longer.”

“Me too Darling, but I am in desperate need of a shower and some food. We have to go back to Overwatch sometime.”

“I hate it when you talk sense.” He says pulling harder against McCree. “What happened to not being reasonable because you didn’t take to it the first time you tried?” Ignoring the insult, McCree goes for a more diplomatic solution.

“We can go shower together.” Hanzo lights up at the prospect.

Leaving the bed together they crowd into the shower, turning on the water to as hot as they both could stand it. They are too worn out to do more that give each other gentle touches, but the shower still takes longer than is strictly needed. 

When they step out and get dressed Hanzo lends McCree clothes without being asked. He doesn’t move to get dressed himself, however, just sits with his gaze fixed on McCree’s neck.

“What is it, Darling?” McCree running his hand over his scent glands self-consciously. He knew what was coming, he had been hoping that Hanzo would forget, dreading because he knew the archer better than that.  
“I was hoping you could mark me now.”

“Hanzo…”

“My mind is no longer Heat addled.”

“It’s not that, are you sure you want to be stuck with me forever? There are better Alphas out there.”

“You don’t want to be my bond mate?” Hanzo asks suspiciously, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting out his chin accusingly.

“No, I ache for it, Darling. Your shoulder should be enough to show you how much.” He says running light fingers over the deep bruises there. “It’s just I am nothing special.”

He doesn’t expect Hanzo to slap him and it stings.

“Don’t say that. People think I am the stubborn one, but god damn it McCree why are you fighting me on this? I want it, you want it. We are adults, we are more than compatible both in Heat and out. What else is there? Do you want me to say it?” He pulls Jesse close to him, burying his face in his chest. “I love you.”

“Hanzo.” McCree murmurs. Hanzo shoves him away.

“No, leave if it will make you happy. I hope you choke on your pride.”

“No, it’s not that. Come here.”

 

XXX 

 

The cafeteria goes quiet as they walk in, shoulder to shoulder. Every eye in the place on them, some still blackened by Jesse’s fists. There is no malice in the silence though, just the trill of excitement which always follows the end of a Heat and the return of the mating pair. Reinhart’s grin is probably the biggest.  
“Ha, you have emerged. Nothing but friends, eh?” He calls out in good humour from his seat next to Ana.

“Hey, that was true when I said it.” Jesse shoots back, his fingers seeking out Hanzo’s. He was still a little more protective over Hanzo that he should have been, but his Alpha senses were screaming at him to show his bond to the other Alpha. Had things been different Hanzo would have likely been carrying the beginnings of their pup inside of him, making him and Jesse’s future happiness more fragile. When his body realised what his mind already knew, that there was no pup this time, his feelings would weaken.

“And now?” The German continues as he lefts go of a laugh. He quiets when McCree turns his head, his fresh mark standing out red against his skin. There is a whistle and a couple of cat calls before all eyes turn to Hanzo. His face is red, embarrassed to be the centre of attention, but he turns his head showing his matching mark. 

A cheer erupts from the group. Their friends stand to come congratulate them, but Tracer is there first. The lithe beta zips around them oohing and aahing.

“Cheers Loves, we need to celebrate this. Oh, I need to tell Emily. She will want to congratulate you too.” She zips around, grabbing her phone, starting a call before cutting it off and snapping a picture of McCree’s neck with a grin. She doesn’t dare take one of Hanzo as he scowls at her antics.

Ana and Reinhart are next, Ana hugs Hanzo, much to his discomfort. 

“Congrats sweetheart, someone has to take care of that one.”

“No hard feelings.” Reinhart grins at McCree crushing is hand in his. “Had to kick your ass, but had to get you to impress him somehow.”

“You were pulling your punches.” McCree accuses, the realisation dawning on him. In all honesty the German should have flattened him. He had been arrogant to think he had won fairly.

“Yes, my friend, if I was fighting you for real do you think you would be standing here.” Reinhart says laughing. “Besides, do you really think my own Omega would let me go chasing after another.  
“Hush now.” Ana murmurs as she hugs McCree. “Pay no attention to him.

 

XXX

 

Much later and quite a bit drunker they retire to McCree’s room, not wanting to spend energy cleaning up Hanzo’s. They snuggle together, Happy. Ready to start the rest of their lives together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one shot, and then the damned shower scene popped into my head. There will be more. this is a thing now.

Hanzo was becoming increasingly aware of the softness spreading through his middle. His once strong muscles were giving way to the roundness that all Omegas naturally had, especially when their Heat was approaching.

He ran his hands down his sides as he let the shower drench him in lukewarm water. His body was getting ready for the possibility that his Alpha was going to put a pup inside of him. The very thought sent a thrill through him, covering him in gooseflesh.

Jesse’s pup inside of him. There was a thought, one he was not sure how he felt about. His body was clearly ready for one, the suppressants he had taken his whole life finally out of his system. Though he was unsure of his cycle he could guess that his next Heat was getting close and with it something he had been avoiding.

He had only spoken to McCree once about a pup of their own. Once, when the cowboy had been locked inside of him and had worried he would impregnate the archer on their first knotting. Heat addled he had told his Alpha that his next cycle he would give him a pup.

Jesse had been so happy at the thought that it had haunted him ever since. Clearly his cowboy wanted a family, he was just unsure if he did as well. How could he tell McCree this? They were not so young as to have the luxury of him flip flopping about giving Jesse the family that he craved.

He ran his hand over his soft belly as Jesse enters the shower behind him.

“Planning on using all the hot water?” The cowboy teased as he kissed his Omega’s neck over their Bond Mark, his hand over Hanzo’s, curling himself around his mate’s body.

“That is hardly an option with you joining me every morning.” Hanzo leans back into McCree’s touches. He could feel Jesse heavy against his thigh, even outside his Heat the cowboy’s desire for him was unending. He was not complaining.

“I want to knot you.” He moaned in Hanzo’s ear as his hand moves lower, taking his lover’s hardening cock in his hand, stroking him almost lazily. 

“So, what is stopping you?” The archer’s hand snakes back, gripping the gunslinger’s thigh and pulling him closer. Jesse’s honesty about his desires, his no nonsense approach to their relationship was something Hanzo had hoped for when he chose his friend to be his mate. The cowboy had yet to disappoint him.

“I have a debriefing to get to, if I take you now I’ll be late.”

“Make them wait.” Hanzo’s breath hitched. He didn’t know if Jesse was just that skilled or if it was because he was pure Alpha, but the gunslinger could have his cock rock hard and weeping in moments. 

“I already made them wait last week, and the week before and the week before…” The cowboy was working him harder now, making Hanzo thrust into his hand with wanton abandonment. After one long moan and Jesse’s teeth against his Mark, the Omega spends himself, his thin cum washed away by the shower as he leans heavily against the Alpha. 

Knowing that McCree will never pull away from him first, Hanzo reluctantly extracts himself from the gunslinger when he can trust his legs to carry him. He turns the water just a tad colder as he leaves the shower, grinning when a moment later the shower pours ice cold water over his Alpha and McCree yelps in surprise. If the cowboy was going to be a tease he would need to cool off.

 

xxxx

 

With McCree occupied by his meeting Hanzo finds himself wandering the base aimlessly, finally settling on the cafeteria and breakfast. With his Heat coming he was hungrier, needing to build up the reserve of calories that he would burn through in the week of frenzied hormones that would lock him to Jesse in want.

He shook the images that spring to mind from his head as he sat down to eat. He could not entertain those thoughts in public, besides he had another problem. Jesse and a pup. How was he ever going to discuss it all with him? McCree would want one, of course, but the cowboy would also forgo his wants to make Hanzo happy. It would be a circular argument of them both wanting to do what would make the other happy. Could he destroy his Alpha’s happiness because he was unsure?

 He needed to talk to someone, as loathe as he was to admit that. Someone who knew McCree the way he knew him, which ruled out quite a few people in Overwatch. Hanzo had know Jesse was a private person. Sure, he was prone to joking and laughing with others, but he kept them at bay, never sharing much of himself with them. They had been close before Hanzo had sprung being an Omega on him, but he had only realised how little he had known about the Alpha until they had been Bonded.

The cowboy was at least as stubborn as he was and perhaps even more troubled. They never discussed them, but McCree had terrible nightmares that would leave him awake most nights, smoking at the window while Hanzo rubbed the tension out of his shoulders.  On one particular bad night McCree had asked him why he didn’t stay in bed when he got up to smoke and Hanzo had told him that he never thought of it, which was true. How could he pretend he didn’t know something was bothering McCree? How could he not provide some comfort, no matter how small, to his mate?

This thought tightened his resolve. He needed to figure out his feelings before laying this problem on Jesse’s shoulders. He didn’t want to hide this from the cowboy and he didn’t want to hurt him by being unprepared.

Hanzo scanned the cafeteria. Tracer, though an incredibly sweet and caring person was a Beta. If he was going to talk to anyone it would have to be a fellow Omega. His eyes skipped over Mercy. Whatever was between her, Genji and Pharah he was not getting involved in. Asking personal questions might open her up to sharing some of her problems with him. She might be his doctor, but that was as far as he wanted that relationship to go.

Thinking about Pharah made him look for Ana, her mother. She was an Omega and though neither or them would admit it openly she was very much a mother figure to McCree. She was also someone he was comfortable talking to. She would not sugar coat anything.

Not finding her, he guessed she must be in the debriefing with McCree. His mind set on a course of action he could not complete, Hanzo went about his breakfast. He would just have to be patient.

 

xxx

 

McCree was rocking back onto the hind legs of his chair, not listing to the Old Man and the Gorilla arguing with each other. Across from him Ana seemed to be in a similar state of disinterest, slowly dismantling her riffle on the table and cleaning it.

 If he had known that the debriefing would end up in politics he would have knotted Hanzo in the shower, being late be damned.

 Hanzo. His Omega was showing the signs that his Heat was coming on. His body was softer, something that made Jesse want to just touch him more, if that was possible. He was also eating more, which was prompting McCree to do the same, hard as it was to stuff yourself while on active missions.

 Hanzo was also more brooding, though McCree wasn’t sure if it was a Hanzo thing or an Omega thing. More and more he was catching the archer off guard, deep in thought. Something was bothering him, and Jesse was not being told what. He knew Hanzo well enough to know that he was only going to find out when the Omega had thought about it enough himself to share it with the Alpha. There was no forcing Hanzo to do anything the archer wasn’t inclined to, he had learned that a long time before he had knotted the man.

 Jesse would have to be patient, which was hard when it terrified him. He was sure of Hanzo’s affection for him, but what if the affection was not enough? What if Hanzo decided to go back on his suppressants, back to not being a full Omega?  McCree would support him, he would hate it, but he would support Hanzo in just about anything. Leave Overwatch? Done. Go back on the suppressants because he could not handle the changes to his body off of them? Done. Tell Hanzo all his deep dark secrets? He just had to ask. Not knowing was driving him crazy, but he would endue until his mate was ready to talk to him, he just had to control himself until then. 

 At least they didn’t fight, he thought as his eyes drifted over to Winston and Morrison. Ana had stepped in when it was clear the gorilla was going to release his Primal Rage on the old fool.  Taking that as his sign that the meeting was over he got up to go find Hanzo. He still had a hankering for knotting his mate and nothing was going to stand in his way.

 

xxx

 

 Genji had joined him for breakfast, much to Hanzo’s dismay. It was not that he disliked his brother, it was just that he would not choose him as a friend, if given the choice. Hanzo did suspect that even if they were not related the cyborg would still gravitate towards him, to prattle on mindlessly about whatever he saw.

 The ninja had removed his faceplate and helm, leaving his full face exposed. If you didn’t know him the scars might be upsetting, but what really got to Hanzo was the green hair. Genji’s hair had been green when he had cut him down too, had been a point of argument that night. It felt that his brother was trying to taunt him into something, though Hanzo knew he was just being melodramatic, his Heat was making him more emotional than he was used to.

 Genji’s topic for today was Hanzo’s weight.

 “Eating that much is going to make you fat brother, you are not as young as you once were.”

 “Your concern for my health is touching.”

 "I am more concerned for McCree, you might roll over and crush him and then who will I beat during missions.” Hanzo bristled when his brother mentioned his Alpha. Even though Genji was one himself, he was jealous that anyone had any kind of claim on Jesse.

 “Killing people should not be a competition.”

 “Ah brother you are such a hypocrite. I know you and McCree keep your own tally.”

 Hanzo did not dignify the accusation with an answer, mostly because it was true, but also because he would never admit that to Genji. There was no need to reply though as a moment later the Cyborg leaned in close to Hanzo, speaking in a loud whisper.

 “Your Alpha is making sex-eyes at you.”

 Hanzo’s head shot up, finding the cowboy instantly. Genji had been vulgar, maybe only to tease his brother, but McCree was definitely wearing his most blatant Alpha expression of desire. The archer shot out of his chair his breakfast completely forgotten, he had to stop the gunslinger from getting anywhere near his brother or the teasing might never stop.

 As it was he was in for some later as Genji called afterwards.

 “Really Hanzo, it is the middle of the day.”

 Hanzo ignored him and everyone else craning their necks to see what the fuss was about.  They all went back to what they were doing when they realised it was only Hanzo and McCree being ‘that couple’ in public, again. Regardless Hanzo took McCree by the arm, spun him around and walked him back out of the cafeteria in one smooth motion.

 “What was that about?”

 “My brother is an ass.”

 “I’ve known that for years.”

 “Also, you were making what he calls sex-eyes at me.

 “Sex-eyes?”

“Looked like you where planning on knotting me in front of the whole room.” Hanzo was blushing. He was nothing if not discreet. Having had to walk into the cafeteria after his first Heat with McCree had ended had been embarrassing. Everyone on the base had known. Just because the details were not clear didn’t mean people could not imagine what might have taken place. People thinking about him and Jesse together, people he lived and worked with made him extremely uncomfortable.

 It had thus been a trying few days when he realised just how publicly affectionate the gunslinger could be. Their first meeting together after his Heat the cowboy had pulled him into his lap, much to his protests. The cowboy had been rock hard against his back and very obviously smelling of arousal throughout.

 Afterwards Hanzo had learned that the room had been full of Alphas, all of whom McCree had fought off to protect Hanzo during his Heat. It was because of this that he allowed Jesse the freedom to be as affectionate as he wanted to be in public. That did not mean he would allow himself to be knotted in front of the whole base.

 “Shit, was it that obvious? Been thinking about you all morning. Think anyone noticed?”

 “Genji did.”

 “Genji would tease you about me looking at you even if I were blind, Darling? Anyone else?”

 “I don’t think so.”

 “Good. I am sorry.” They had reached their room, pushing open the door McCree takes Hanzo in his arms as he closes them inside, away from the world.

 “Can I make it up to you?” The cowboy asks, kissing Hanzo’s scent glands, running his teeth over the Mark. Hanzo was already pulling his belt loose and shoving the gunslinger’s pants and underwear down.

 “You could give me that knot you wanted to this morning.” The archer answered, kissing Jesse on the lips as he unbuttons his Alpha’s shirt. The first few times it had surprised him how easy it was to get McCree naked. Most times, like now, it was as if his clothes just slipped off of him.

 He stood back to admire his Alpha’s body. McCree was all strong lean muscles. Scars stood out over his sun touched skin, but that only added to his rugged charm. It sent a thrill of excitement down his own spine when Jesse’s cock stirred as he was admiring him. McCree liked it when his Omega looked at him, it had always been quite clear.

 Hanzo could feel his slick trickle down his leg. Not being in Heat meant he would not be as ready to take McCree’s impressive knot, but his Alpha was gentle and always took the time to prepare him.

 Sheading his own clothes, though admittingly with more effort, he got onto the bed on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Jesse. He blushes just as hard now as he had the first time as he feels the cowboy shift behind him on the bed.  It was one thing having the gunslinger buried inside of him, but there was something about presenting himself to his Alpha what made him very self-conscious. He wasn’t overly fond of having sex facing away from his mate, though it did feel incredible.

 He bites his lip at the feel of the first lube slicked finger that circles his hole before slipping inside, quickly followed by a second. McCree was in a hurry to get him ready, having been aroused for most of the morning, but Hanzo was not complaining as the cowboy bent his fingers and tugged gently at his rim.

 He moaned at the feeling, wanting Jesse’s knot inside him instead, stretching him. His cock was already hard and weeping, and the gunslinger had barely touched him, his heat must be really close if he was this ready this quickly. Especially since his Alpha had already taken care of him that morning.

 “Jesse, I want you inside of me.”

 “I have hardly prepared you, Darling. You sure?”

 “Yes.”

 They shift their positions. Hanzo climbs into McCree’s lap, impaling himself slowly while kissing his Alpha.  He could feel himself stretching, the slight pain of his passage not being opened properly for the huge cock entering him, but he was too far gone.

 “You alright, Darling?” McCree moans against their Bond Mark, before sinking his teeth in, renewing the bite, before running his tongue over it soothingly. In answer Hanzo thrusts himself of the cowboy’s member, leaving a bite of his own on McCree.

Encouraged, McCree takes hold of Hanzo’s ass as the archer wraps his arms around the cowboy’s shoulders.  Jesse pulls moans from his Omega with powerful thrusts into his willing body. He loved this position, he could see Hanzo becoming undone up close and personal.

 It does not take long for Hanzo to cum between them, thin ropes coating both their stomachs. It starts a chain reaction, Hanzo quivering against him is all McCree needs for his knot to inflate and they both grunt as he works it into Hanzo before it pops to its full size, locking him inside of his Omega, filling him with thick ropes of his seed.

 McCree can feel Hanzo going slack against him, resting his head on his shoulder to lazily kiss his Bond Mark.

 “Good.” The archer murmurs against his skin.

 “Fantastic.” McCree agrees. If he could stay locked to Hanzo like this for the rest of his life he would be very happy. He draws content pictures on Hanzo’s back with his fingers and he was sure the Omega has fallen asleep until Hanzo speaks.

 “My Heat is close. A week, probably less.” McCree swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat.

 “Are you ready for it, Darling?”

 “Just about. Just a few little things I need to iron out.”

 Hanzo lifts himself up to look McCree in the eye, golden brown searching his own darker brown ones. This would be both a really good and really bad time to discuss the pup situation with Jesse. Locked together like this, Jesse filling him in every sense of the word would be a good time to ask if he wanted to put a pup inside of him. It would also be a horrible time, since he could not simply escape after telling the cowboy he wasn’t sure.

 Instead he kisses his Alpha gently.

 “I love you, Jesse.” He tells him instead. He means it. He knew he wouldn’t be agonising over this if he didn’t.

 “I love you too, Hanzo. So much.”

 

xxx

 

When McCree is finally able to pull out of Hanzo, they both feel the separation keenly. Both hated parting, but Hanzo was about to deal the cowboy a double blow. Instead of falling into bed with him, he gets up stiffly, pulling his clothes back on.

 McCree raises an eyebrow at this. Hanzo was normally pedantic about their after knotting routine. It involved a surprisingly large amount of cuddling, considering who the Omega was. He wouldn’t just get dressed again straight afterwards unless he had a very good reason.

 “Something wrong Hanzo?” McCree asked carefully. He knew the archer would tell him if it was important, but he hated being in the dark.

 “I have to speak to Ana. I won’t be long.” Hanzo assured him, leaning in to kiss the archer quickly before slipping from their room, leaving McCree just what was going through the Omega’s head.

 

xxx

 

 Hanzo found the older Omega, reading with Reinhardt’s head in her lap in the communal lounge. He was unsure of how to approach her, how to start the conversation. He stayed back in the doorway, trying to figure out how to start.

 “Stop hovering, Hanzo.” She told him without looking up from her book. She patted Reinhardt’s shoulder and he lumbered to his feet. As he passed Hanzo he rests one of his heavy hands on the archer’s shoulder for a moment. It was comforting, Reinhardt was good at being comforting.

 “Come sit down. You have something important you want to discuss, yes?”

 “How did you know?” He asked, still staring after Reinhardt as he took a seat next to her.

 “Only people with problems hover.” She said, smiling at him, patting his knee affectionately. “How can I help?”

 “I…” He began then closed his mouth, not knowing how to continue.

“Go on, I am not getting any younger and you have an Alpha waiting for you.” She said, tapping her nose. Hanzo blushed. Of course, McCree’s scent was all over him laced with their arousal, he should have taken the time to shower.

 “I have a question, but I am not sure how to ask.”

 “Directly has always worked for me.

 Hanzo takes a deep breath.

 “How did you know you wanted a pup?”

 “Fareeha loves to remind me she is no longer a pup.” Ana mused as she sat back. “Don’t tell her, but I didn’t.”

 “Did her father? Is that why you are no longer together?” Hanzo felt self-conscious asking such personal questions, but she had told him to be direct.

 “Her father has very little to do with anything. Don’t tell her that either, she is very fond of him. I was mated to Reinhardt when I got pregnant. I don’t know if it was being a Crusader or if it was the Omnic crises, but William can’t give us pups. He had to swallow his pride and we found a surrogate.”

 Hanzo could feel the stab of fear shooting through him, illogical as it was. He knew McCree was capable, they had both been careful to have their tests done to make sure they were both healthy, though neither liked it. The thought that Ana’s mate was incapable made him sad for the big caring German. Ana patted his knee again, silently telling him not to dwell on it too deeply.

 “So, Reinhardt wanted a pup.”

 “Yes, but he never pressured me to have one. “

 “I am confused; Why go through the trouble to have Fareeha then?”

 “Because even though I was unsure if I wanted a pup I knew it would make Reinhardt very happy.”

“That is the problem I am having. I know a pup would make Jesse happy, but I don’t know if I will be a good parent.”

 “I think all Omegas have those thoughts. Your Heat is close, right?”

 “Yes.”

 “And you have not discussed this with Jesse.” It was a statement but Hanzo nodded anyway.

 “He would do whatever makes me happy, despite it hurting him.”

 “That’s Jesse. He would do anything for you, I hope you don’t question his love? Or think he will leave you after putting a pup in you?”

 “Of course not.”

 “Good because he wouldn’t. For all his faults, he is loyal and would be a great father.”

 “I don’t doubt this.”

 “Then you have a few options. You talk to him and you decide this together. You say nothing to him and have Angela put a plug in you, so you can’t get pregnant this Heat, or you let Jesse put a pup in you.” The last option makes his skin tingle. “I would talk to him.”

 “Do you regret having Fareeha?”

 “No, not even for a moment.” Nodding Hanzo leaves the seat next to Ana. She had not answered the question how he had hoped she would, with a definitive answer either way. He passed Reinhardt without even noticing the German.

 Shrugging the big man returns to his Omega, relaxing back into her lap.

“Adopted another one?” He teased.

“Hush, he is Jesse’s mate. That boy has been family since setting his feet in Overwatch, you know that.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No.” She says, affectionately ruffling the big man’s hair. “They are going to try for a pup.”

“Jesse a father? Fareeha is going to be so jealous.”

“Good, maybe it will prompt her to sort out her life.”

“Hush, it will all work itself out.” Reinhardt grinned at her. “A grandpup. Think they will name it after me?”

She swatted at him playfully with her book.

“Don’t you dare.”

 

 xxxx

 

Jesse was dresses and lounging on their sofa by the time Hanzo got back. Their room was larger than either of their single rooms had been, but both of them wanted more space. It would become a necessity Hanzo realised, if they had a pup. 

“That didn’t take long.” He commented when Hanzo sat down at the foot of the bed.

“She couldn’t really help.”

 “What’s wrong, Darling?” This was it, he had asked. Hanzo was going to shatter his world in a million pieces. McCree braced himself. The question was not one he had anticipated.

 “Do you want to put a pup inside of me?” Hanzo asked, turning to watch McCree’s reaction. Jesse, however was floored. He blinked at the Omega. He had expected that Hanzo was leaving him, breaking his Heat cycle, anything but this.

 “Do you want me too?”

 "I don’t know. That’s why I talked to Ana, I thought she would have some clarity to give me, but she only had Pharah to please Reinhardt it seems. Don’t tell any of them I told you that.”

 “And you don’t just want a pup to please me?” McCree could only handle so much new information at a time and Hanzo was his priority. He would worry about his all but adopted parents later.

 “I told you I would be ready to give you a pup this Heat.”

 “When?” McCree wrinkled his forehead, trying to remember.

 “The first time we were locked together.” McCree snorted.

 “Hanzo, love of my life. I don’t hold anything you say in your Heat as set in stone. Remember, I wouldn’t even Mark you.”

 “But I meant it Jesse. I would have a pup for you…” Hanzo paused, looking into McCree’s eyes. Jesse was grinning at him.

 “It can’t be this simple.” He scowled. “I have been agonising over this since you first knotted me.”

 “Not everything has to be complicated. We aren’t complicated.”

 McCree holds his arms open for Hanzo and the Omega crawls into his Alpha’s embrace. They press together, fully clothed, finding comfort in just being together that went beyond their physical need for each other. McCree was back to drawing on his back with his fingers.

 "Do you want to go see Angela? See what our options are? We don’t have to have a pup right away.”

 “Ana said that I could get plugged, I don’t like the sound of that.”

 “I must admit that I don’t know much about much.  Angela is a doctor.” Sighing into McCree, Hanzo nods. They could see what the doctor said.

 

xxx

 

McCree doesn’t need to look over at Hanzo to know how much he hates sitting on the examination table, his feet hanging off the side. The Omega was private, and he could understand why he was bristling. The situation between Angela, Genji and Pharah made him not want to go into the Doctor’s office either, specially since they were all but kin now.

 An Omega caught in a threesome was not unheard of, but it was normally with another Omega or even a Beta. Two Alpha’s after the same Omega was nothing short of asking for problems. Sooner or later someone was going to end up with a bruised lip and a broken ego. If not worse.

 That didn’t mean he didn’t trust Angela or respected her, she was a grown woman who could take care of herself. That didn’t stop the natural instincts from flaring up, stay way from a volatile situation. He wanted to protect his mate and himself from getting hurt.

 “What can I help you boys with today?” Angela asked as she entered the room, Hanzo’s file in her hands. She was as professional as always. Hanzo’s hand shot out to take Jesse’s and he knew he would have to do most of the talking. If she noticed, Angela didn’t let on.

 “We want to know about Hanzo’s Heat.” He started casually. No need to spring right to having or not having pups.  He almost grinned at the thought. Hanzo carrying his pup.  He had pushed the thought from his mind before, not wanting to touch the precious image in his mind only to have it disappear. He could not help indulging in them now.

 Their pup, looking more like Hanzo than him, cradled between them, learning to walk on chubby legs towards him while he waited with open arms ready to catch them.

 While McCree daydreams, Mercy flips through Hanzo’s file.

 “Blood work is normal, everything looks good. You should be going into Heat within a week or so. I know we have not discussed it, but have you given a thought to birth control?”

 McCree’s focus snapped back when Hanzo squeezed his hand.

 “What are the options Doc?”

 “I would advise against oral contraceptives. Your body had just adjusted from being on suppressants, there is no need to upset your hormones again so soon. We could plug you.”

 “What exactly is plugging?” Hanzo asked, despite having agreed with McCree that he would do the talking. In his mind it sounded painful, scary. Would it make it impossible for him to take the cowboy? To give him pleasure?

 “We’d have to wait 24-42 hours before your Heat starts for the canal to your womb to open. You’ll know as soon as it happens because you’ll experience a large discharge of fluid as your body prepares to be inseminated. Once that occurs we can place a device inside of you that blocks your wombs entrance and makes fertilisation imposable.

 “It doesn’t hurt?” It was McCree’s time to interject, casting a worried glance at Hanzo.

 Mercy shoot her head.

 “There might be discomfort inserting the plug, depending on how early we do it, say if we do it 42 hours before, right after you have the first discharge as opposed to 24 hours later when the canal has had time to lubricate itself better. It all depends on how close to your Heat the insertion happens. Other than the insertion there should be no other discomfort. Neither of you should even be aware of it.

 Hanzo looked hard at McCree. He knew the cowboy well enough to know that the choice was ultimately his own. He could also guess that Jesse had visions of their family swimming through his mind. He touched his stomach, looking down at his wider hips. He could see himself pregnant with Jesse. It was that simple.

 “I don’t want birth control.”

 To her credit Mercy was floored for all of two seconds before her professional facade slipped back.

 “You have discussed this correct?”

 McCree nods.

 “It is ultimately Hanzo’s choice, but I am trilled with whatever he decides.”

 “Having a pup is a big responsibility. If you both feel prepared, then this is actually a very good Heat cycle to try. There are no guarantees, but Hanzo will be more fertile, his body is compensating for lost time and there is a chance for a larger litter.” McCree could feel the thrill going through Hanzo’s body. He could not stop the smile on his own face either. A litter of pups. It was rare, especially since Hanzo was male, but it could be theirs.

 Mercy closes her file, holding it folder across her chest.

 “Please do give it some more thought. Though I won’t discourage you I will remind you that a pup is a life changer. If you do decide on birth control let me know.

 “Thank you, Angela, but I believe our decision is made.” Hanzo said curtly as he jumped down from the examination table and all but dragged McCree with him out of the room, wishing Angela a brief goodbye.

 “Darling, that was a bit rude.” McCree reprimanded him, but he hardly had time as Hanzo turns around, places his hands on his shoulders and lifts himself in one fluid movement, wrapping his legs around McCree’s middle. The cowboy’s hands shoot to the archer’s thighs to steady him.

 “You’re awfully affectionate.” McCree purrs as Hanzo kisses his neck, over his Bond Mark.

 “Pups. Plural.” Hanzo purrs back between kisses.

 “Maybe plural.” Jesse corrects. He could feel Hanzo growing hard against him and that set him off as well.

 “Considering how well you filled me last time it will be plural. I’m going to be carrying Jesse McCree’s pups inside of me.” Hanzo was starting to grind against him, his scent of arousal filling the air. Despite wanting to take his Omega right there, right outside the med bay was not the best place, especially with Angela, an Omega herself with a keen sense of smell, right inside. He knew his Omega would be embarrassed if anyone saw them knotting.

 “When you say stuff like that it’s hard to behave myself in public, Hanzo.

“Then don’t behave yourself. You’re an Alpha, you can take and knot me anywhere you want.

“You’ll be the death of me, Darling. Room, now.”

 

xxx 

 

Neither of their legs seemed to carry them to their room fast enough and several members of their team were treated to scenes of them kissing and groping at each other in the hallways. Morrison, particularly got an eyeful, causing them both to chuckle when he turned bright red around his visor and called them rutting pups.

 It was as McCree was opening the door to their room that Hanzo felt it, a large amount of slick rushing out of him, running down his thighs. Even McCree paused, turning to look at him scenting the air. Hanzo pushed McCree into their room, closing the door beside him.

 As soon as there are inside McCree takes control, leading the archer to the bed and having him lie down as he pulls the Omega’s pants off.

 He had not seen Hanzo this wet since his previous Heat. Hanzo bends his knees, spreading them to give Jesse access to his hole.

 “See if I am open.” He murmurs as he raises onto his elbows, meeting his Alpha’s eyes. The frenzy from the hallway was all but forgotten, this was important.

 Carefully McCree slicks up a finger before pushing it inside of Hanzo.

 “Not exactly sure what I am doing Darling, I didn’t exactly make it far in school.”

 “Reach as far in as you can and bend your finger slightly forward. It’s the spot the tip of your cock rubs when you are locked inside of me.”

 McCree does what his told, running his finger over Hanzo’s moist inner wall until he feels his finger tip sink deeper. The moan that escapes from Hanzo tells him he found the spot. He continues to massage it as he enjoys the sight of the omega becoming undone. Unable to keep his hips still Hanzo thrusts himself on the gunslinger’s finger.

 “Jesse, you are a terrible tease.”

 “Can’t help it, you are so beautiful when you want me.” McCree is rewarded with another wave of slick rushing out of his Omega as Hanzo cums in thin ropes over himself. Pulling his finger free from Hanzo he makes a show of licking the digit clean as the archer watches him with hooded eyes.

 “I think your Heat is a lot closer than we estimated.”

 “It’s your fault. Your sexiness has sent me into an early Heat.” Hanzo teases. He is disappointed when McCree stands up with no sighs of taking his clothes off and knotting him.

 “I am going to go pick up supplies from the cafeteria. No offence Darling, but I can’t make it through another Heat with only chips and chocolates as food.” McCree explains sheepishly as he sees the disappointment on his mate’s face. It was hard enough to leave without that look on the Omega’s face.

 “Very well.” Hanzo says dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes and waving McCree out the door.

 

xxxx

 

McCree did not get far down the hallway before he was met by Ana and Reinhardt, coming the opposite way. Ana smiled at him knowingly.

 “Hanzo is keeping you on your toes.”

 “Yes Ma’am, just going to go pick up a few things.”

 “Let me help you my friend. You’re going to need some muscle to help you carry.” Reinhardt teased in his good-natured way.

They turned around and joined McCree on his trek to the cafeteria. Once in the kitchen area Ana handed them grocery bags from under the counter before setting about pulling canned food and bottled waters out of cupboards for them to pack.

 “Make sure he drinks lots of water, Jesse. You want to take good care of him.”

 “Yes, Ma’am.”

 “And make sure you get three meals a day into him, he will protest, Heat makes you lose your appetite, but he will need.

 “Yes Ma’am.”

 “He has a sweet tooth, right?”

 “Yes ma’am.” She nods and pulls out some chocolates which she puts into a bag herself, checking what they had packed. She nodded satisfied.

 “Do you have extra pillows and blankets?” She asked, picking an imaginary piece of lint from McCree’s shirt and adjusting his collar.

 “No ma’am. Why would we need those?”

 “Since you are trying for a pup he is going to want to nest. It is instinct.” Reinhardt answers with a huge smile. Jesse looks from him to Ana.

 “I tell my Alpha everything.” She shrugs.

 “Hanzo wasn’t sure he wanted to try for a pup when he talked to you. He only confirmed it a little while ago.”

 “He wanted your pup the moment he chose you as his mate Jesse. He just needed to figure it out for himself.”

 McCree couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 “You really think so Ma’am?”

 “You can be so dense sometimes, boy. Of course. Come, lets go fetch some linen.”

 

xxxx 

 

Hanzo was feeling agitated. He had taken a hot shower, cleaning himself for his Alpha and was currently standing in the middle of their room in a dressing gown that he knew Jesse liked because it was sinfully short. His damp hair was loose, ready to be fanned out around him the way the cowboy liked when he was on top of him.

 He had made their bed over with fresh linen and tidied up their already neat room.  He had opened the windows, which blessedly faced the ocean and not some internal part of the base, to let in the fresh early evening breeze. Still it felt wrong somehow. Something was missing, and it was not just his Alpha.

 He could feel his Heat building under his skin, if he was going to get plugged it would have to be now, but the thought hardly crossed his mind. His space was wrong. He needed to fix it before his Heat took hold completely.

 He panicked only for a moment when he hears voices outside his door, remembering his first Heat with McCree, but then the other two voices move off and Jesse opens the door.

 He takes a full minute to just admire Hanzo where he stood, his back half turned to him, the royal blue silk dressing gown the Omega wore barely covering his ass. The bed made, the room clean. Ana had been right.  Of course, she had been, she was old enough to know things he could just guess at.

 McCree shuffles the groceries into the room, then brings in the pillows and blankets Reinhardt helped him care. He can see Hanzo beam as he comes closer to take the pillows out of his hands and arranges them on the bed’s edges, forming a semi-circle he reinforces with the blankets until he has something resembling an alcove.

 Nodding his satisfaction, he stands next to Jesse leaning into him. Jesse hands him a bottle of water.

 “Ana said you need to keep hydrated.” Hanzo takes it and drinks without protest.

 “Was she the one who told you to bring the pillows?”

 “Reinhardt actually. Wants us to name one of the pups after him.”

 “Did he ask?”

 “Of course not, doesn’t mean you can’t read it all over his face.”

 “He is going to be a great grandfather.”

“I know. Pharah is going to be pissed I am given her mom grandpups before her.” Jesse says with a grin. Hanzo punches him in the shoulder. He retaliates by picking up the archer and dumping him neatly into their nest. Both of them laughing and they cuddle into each other.

Jesse’s hand goes to Hanzo’s stomach and a moment later the Omega’s hand slips over his Alpha’s.

“You are sure, Darling?”

Hanzo doesn’t answer, he merely kisses Jesse and that is the only answer the cowboy needs.

 

 xxxx

 

The next morning McCree wakes to the undeniable scent of Hanzo’s Heat. The archer was already awake, preparing himself while watching his Alpha for signs of waking. As soon as Jesse sits up, Hanzo turns, presenting himself to his mate on his hands and knees, slick clearly flowing from him.

 “Good morning, Darling.” Jesse greets him, lining himself up with Hanzo’s hole before pushing himself inside slowly. The smell of slick and Hanzo’s pheromones had him heavy for his Omega and it takes all of his self-control to sink into him slowly. There were worse ways to wake up.

 Beneath him Hanzo rocks his hips, taking a bit more of his Alpha with every small thrust, needing to feel the gunslinger’s cock pry him open and stretch him. He had woken up needing Jesse’s knot inside of him and though he loved him for it the cowboy being kind and considerate was frustrating him. Even though he wasn’t fond of this position, it was the fastest way to get what he wanted.

 “I need you, Jesse.” He moans, his whole body on fire, his cock weeping.

 “I hear you, Pumpkin.” The Cowboy drawls as he bottoms out, pulling his hips back sharply leaving Hanzo with a moment of feeling empty before rolling his hips and filling him with one swift motion. He had learned the last time that Hanzo needed him to be a bit rougher at the beginning stages of his Heat. He is rewarded for his effort with a guttural moan from his Omega as he completes the motion again and again, setting a hard, fast pace.

 Too soon he can feel his knot inflating. He adjusts his thrusts, making them shorter and shallower as he works it into Hanzo, hissing as he feels it pushing past the Omega’s rim. He gives a few quick thrusts, having his knot putting at the archer from the inside, knowing the feeling of having his rim tugged is sure to have Hanzo over the edge. Sure enough after the second tug his mate cums in thin ropes, his passage drawing McCree in deeper. He gives a few hard thrusts as his knot inflates, locking him inside Hanzo as he empties himself into the willing body below him. His teeth find is mates Bond mark, clamping down.

 Carefully McCree rolls them both onto their sides, curling into Hanzo, spooning his Omega as he kisses his heated flesh.

 “I love you.” Hanzo murmurs, sated for the moment. He enjoys the fullness of having Jesse’s knot stretching him.

 “Love you too.” McCree murmurs back, rocking his hips carefully, knowing Hanzo likes to ride his knot when in Heat. He is rewarded with the Omega’s content moans. He can’t help his hands roaming over Hanzo’s stomach, rubbing patterns into the soft skin which makes the archer chuckle.

 ‘It’s a little fast for that.”

 “I know, we have a whole week for me to put a pup in you.” He emphasises the word pup with a hard thrust which draws a long moan from Hanzo. “Doesn’t mean I am going to stop touching you.”

 “You better not.”

 They fall into a dose, both dreaming of their future family before Hanzo’s heat wakes them again to mate and make it a reality.

  

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a monster of a chapter, I've been working on it for days. I hope it is enjoyable.

His Omega was in distress and every fibre of McCree’s being was telling him to fix it, to make it better, but there was nothing they could do but wait.

 

They lay together on their bed, Hanzo curled up on his side, his hands wrapped around his belly as if he could already feel the life growing there and desperately wanted to protect it from the world. Jesse was likewise wrapped around his Omega, holding him as tightly as he could, while his hands remained gentle over Hanzo’s.

 

He didn’t need some test to tell him Hanzo had his pup inside of him, neither of them had any doubt. Overwatch was not so easily convinced.

 

“She is doing this on purpose to punish us.”

 

“Angela is doing her job, Darling.”

 

“I am pregnant, end of story.”

 

“I know, but they want the test done.”

 

“And telling us you can’t knot me before hand, who does she think she is?”

 

“It gives a false reading on the pregnancy test. Overwatch will keep you on active missions longer if the test doesn’t confirm that you are carrying my pup.”

 

“Pups.” Hanzo corrects, turning around and cuddling into Jesse’s chest. “Overwatch just doesn’t want you knotting me.”

 

“They are all just jealous?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jesse could not help the chuckle rumbling through his chest. Hanzo was only a week out of his Heat and it was obvious to the pair that the Omega was carrying, even though the test was unconvinced. Already he was enjoying pregnant Hanzo’s logic; he was pregnant, their relationship was perfect, everyone else was wrong. McCree hoped it would stay that way, he could put up with just about anything, but the thought of Hanzo mad at him was not something he could survive.

 

Omegas could be unpredictable emotionally when pregnant, their hormones spiking and dropping at a moment’s notice. Hanzo already tended to the angry side of the spectrum with everyone but McCree. It wasn’t a stretch for him to be worried, though recent behaviour contradicted his fears.

 

Hanzo had gone from cuddling, to planting small kisses on his Alpha’s exposed chest, working his way to their Bond Mark, running his tongue over it lazily. He had come out of his Heat, overly affectionate, placing small touches and kisses on his Alpha whenever they were close enough for him to do so, which was becoming more frequent.

 

The archer was trailing behind the cowboy wherever he went, seemingly unaware that he was doing so. McCree had said goodbye to his Omega to go to a debriefing, only to find Hanzo slipping his hand into his half way down the hallway.

 

Morrison and Winston had been less that thrilled with adding the Omega to their mission plans. The glare Hanzo gave them, coupled with the fact that he had also taken to carrying his bow around with him and would, if provoked, shoot them in the eye, made them relent. Hanzo could stay.

 

It turned out to be less than the problem they thought it would be. He remained quiet, his head leaning against McCree’s shoulder and the gunslinger paid as much attention as he always did.

 

The problem was coming in with McCree having to keep his hands off his mate, for the sake of the test. All the added attention was making him frisky. Already he could feel his arousal building from the Omega’s assault. McCree tries to pull away, but Hanzo held fast.

 

“Darling, if I knot you it will be another week I can’t.  Another week you’ll be on active missions.” He could not bring himself to add the rest of what he thought, ‘another week of endangering our pup for the sake of Overwatch’.

 

Mercy had been perplexed and then horrified by the two tests they had already done. The first had been two days after the end of Hanzo’s Heat. They had all excepted that it might be too soon when the test had been inconclusive and scheduled another test in another two days’ time, which should have been plenty. When the test was again inconclusive they had discovered that they were not supposed to be intimate right after Hanzo’s Heat ended. Most Omegas weren’t. Some would even kick their Alphas out of their beds for a short period of time, regardless if they were with pup.

 

The look on Hanzo’s face of complete incomprehension had been rather funny at the time, but having gone three days without knotting the very affectionate archer no longer made McCree feel like laughing.

 

“I have an idea.” Hanzo told him, getting off the bed and pulling at McCree until he was sitting on the edge. He reached up and pulled off Jesse’s boxers, the cowboy lifting his hips to assist.  Jesse was already hard, though his knot was not there just yet.   

 

“You’re so big.” Hanzo muttered as he tentatively stuck out his tongue to lick along Jesse’s shaft. He had never done this, preferring the knot inside of him every time. The cowboy seemed to enjoy doing this to him though, so he was sure he could return the favour.

 

“Damn Darling, you have the best ideas.” McCree moaned, trying to keep his hips still as Hanzo explored his cock with his tongue. He could smell his Omega’s slick, his precum and it was taking all his will power not to pull Hanzo into his lap and knot him.

 

Hanzo was getting bolder with his Alpha withering beneath him. Taking the weeping head of his Alpha’s cock into his mouth he swirls his tongue before bobbing his head. McCree’s hands in his hair assured him he must be doing something right. 

 

Leaving the tip, he runs his mouth down Jesse’s shaft. Reaching the base, he can feel the knot inflating there. He sucks hard on the tender flesh and the Alpha beneath him thrusts up hard, unable to keep his hips still. The knot also inflates faster than Hanzo has ever felt it do.

 

“Oh fuck.” Jesse moans as he tries to still his hips. He is completely undone when Hanzo does it again before clamping his hand down around the knot, creating the feeling of a rim around him. McCree’s knot pops to its full size in Hanzo’s grip as his Omega quickly takes his tip into his mouth, valiantly trying to swallow his Alpha’s seed down.

 

He can’t. Pulling away from Jesse’s spurting member he gets a face full of his Alpha’s cum before letting the rest cover his chest.

 

“Sorry love.” McCree murmurs, reaching down to rub the worse of it away from Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo is blinking at him. There is something so comical about the look on the archer’s face that the cowboy had to bite his lip to not laugh at him outright.

 

“I never realised it was so much.” The naiveté of the comment, draws another rope from McCree.

“I’m your first?” McCree grins. He is rewarded with a smack to his thigh and a squeeze from Hanzo’s hand around his knot. Which causes him to trust up uncontrollably.

 

“You are my only, cowboy.” Hanzo assures him and is rewarded by a final spurt that lands in his lap.

 

Jesse slipped his hand around his knot, over Hanzo’s hand. He had nothing he could say to that, could only nod in agreement, awed that this Omega had chosen someone like him.

 

“Go shower, Darling.”  He encourages, knowing that being covered like that could not be pleasant for his Omega.

 

Hanzo withdraws his hand reluctantly. Getting up, he pulls a face at the sticky mess covering him before quickly retreating to the bathroom. Jesse settles back on the bed, listening to the shower running as he slowly releases his grip around his knot. It ached, not being held tightly by a rim, but would go down faster this way. It was something all Alpha’s learned, reluctantly, over time.

 

He cast his mind back to the last time he had jerked himself off, the last time he had felt this feeling. He hasn’t since Bonding with Hanzo. Though they were apart on missions, his Omega kept him satisfied well enough so that he didn’t need to. He hardly rutted anymore either, their usual mating routine was so vigorous that when his rut did come around it was just a reason to lock out the world completely for a day or two more than a frenzied need to knot.

 

By the time Hanzo is done showering his knot is gone. He pulls on a clean pair of boxers and allows his Omega to cuddle into him.

 

“Thank you, Darling. That was… wow.” He purrs as Hanzo lazily licks at his Bond mark, sinking his teeth in gently to refresh the mark.

 

“If you want to make it part of our mating I am not opposed to the idea.”

 

“Much rather be inside of you.” McCree murmurs before placing his own Mark on Hanzo. “But, if we are going to have to be careful of the lil one I am sure we can figure something out.”

 

“You will not want to knot me when I am the size of a whale with your lil ones inside of me.” Hanzo teases, nipping at McCree’s shoulder.

 

“You’ll have to pry me off you.” McCree growls seductively, kissing the top of Hanzo’s head.

 

“I love you.” Hanzo answers, burrowing even closer to McCree’s chest. “Even though you are a fool.”

 

“Hey now, you’re the one that let this fool put a pup in you.” McCree murmurs into Hanzo’s hair.

 

“Pups.” Hanzo corrected, his eyes closing in contentment.

 

Xxxx

 

McCree starts awake, panic, fear and pain washing over him in waves. He could have sworn the gun shots in his dream were real, were the sounds that woke him. He pats the bed next to him, but Hanzo is gone. His chest tightens as he leaps from the bed, scenting the air. His Omega’s scent was everywhere, he could not be far.

 

“Hanzo!” He screams into the darkness.

 

His Omega shuffles into the room from the bathroom, rubbing one eye. His hair is sleep matted and his dressing gown, a green one that covers way too much of him is hanging off his tattooed shoulder.

 

“I had to pee.” He says in way of apology. Seeing McCree’s distress, he is suddenly fully awake. “What’s wrong?”

 

Relieve washing over him McCree rushes forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his Omega as he scans the room again for danger. Not having it Hanzo tries to push him off. The Alpha however, has him gripped under his arms, making the angle awkward and his struggle all but in vain.

 

“Don’t wander off without me.” Hisses at him, tension slowly ebbing from him.

 

“I went to the bathroom.” The exasperation in Hanzo’s voice is what make McCree let go of him, the tone of his Omega’s voice making him realise how foolish he was being.

 

“I’m sorry.” He sits down on their sofa, his head going into his hands. His heart was still racing, beating his ribs into submission, but being fully awake had made his actions dawn on him. If Hanzo had been any other Omega he would have scared the living daylights out of him.

 

Hanzo, however, is not. He knows McCree well enough to know that there is more to his actions than just panic. This was something he knew, the cold sweat of waking up alone and danger seemingly everywhere. Before McCree, he had had nights like these too. He sits down next to his Alpha, rubbing his shoulder gently.

 

“A nightmare?”

 

“God, I dreamt they were shooting our pups.” The words were out before he could stop them. He could feel Hanzo’s hand clench on his shoulder. There was no more hiding his nightmares from his Omega, he had to tell him about them. Carefully he pulls Hanzo into his lap, holding him close.

 

‘I am always dreaming that someone is hurting you, taking you from me. I am so scared of loosing you, of loosing the little ones.” His hand goes to Hanzo’s belly, his Omega could hear the tears in his Alpha’s voice, but McCree refused to shed them, fighting back against the wetness in his eyes. “I’ve had a hard life Hanzo, I don’t want my past to hurt you.”

 

Hanzo pulls McCree’s head down to rest on his shoulder, holding the cowboy, his hands rubbing at his back in a comforting gesture. The angle is awkward, McCree’s back aching in protest, but he welcomes the comfort. He expects Hanzo to tell him they had both had hard lives. That his past was nothing Hanzo himself had not faced before. That he could take care of himself, but he doesn’t.

 

“You are my big, strong, Alpha, Jesse. You can protect me from anything. You can protect our pups from anything. You will not fail us because I will not allow you for one second to think that you can. You are going to take care of our family and I am going to take care of you. Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Yes, Darling.”

 

“Good.”

 

XXX

 

Hanzo feels his hands itching for his bow as he watches Jesse practice his marksmanship. He wanted to practice too, but McCree had made him promise that he would spot him for flaws in his technique. The Omega secretly suspected his Alpha just wanted to show him he was capable of fulfilling his expectations. That he was determined to fill them. Hanzo let him, knowing that proving himself for his mate was a basic part of McCree’s being.

 

It didn’t make it easy to watch. Where he would normally enjoy the show his Alpha was putting on of his benefit he could not deny that something was very off with the cowboy.  The longer it dragged out the heavier the air around his Alpha became laced with the sour smell of aggression. Soon it seemed that every time McCree pulled the trigger the smell intensified until Hanzo felt like he could choke on it, even though he was seated some distance away from the cowboy.

 

Head shot, Head shot, head shot, head shot, head shot, head shot, growl of frustration, reload. The training bots really didn’t stand a chance.

 

“I think they have had enough.” Hanzo calls to McCree when he cannot handle the smell anymore, feeling sick. He had held out for as long as he could, until he is sure his Alpha’s arm must be numb from the recoil. Jesse snarls at being told to stop, but puts his gun away, shaking out the tension in his arm.

 

“I am too slow, could have been taken out a dozen times while lining up shots.” McCree called to him, taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow.

 

“You’re too tense today. It is affecting your reloading as well. You normally do better.” Hanzo called back. He was not wrong, and Jesse would know when he was codling him. Still it felt like a small betrayal telling his Alpha, who was trying so hard, his fault.

 

“You think I am just having an off-day Darling? A off day could…” He shakes his head, not completing the thought. Placing his hat back on his head he makes for Hanzo, but the Omega shakes his head.

 

“No, you need a shower first, wash that aggression off of you. It is quite nauseating.”

 

Jesse stops in his tracks, lifts his shirt to his nose, flashing an appreciate Hanzo a bit of his taunt stomach, and sniffing before making a disgusted face.

 

“Don’t know what came over me.”

 

“Off day.” Hanzo says as comfortingly as he could, pointing at the locker rooms.

 

The Omega watched him turn around to make his way to the locker room and out of sight. He was worried, but not overly so. McCree had never been aggressive. He could get mad in a fight, frustrated sure, but nothing like he saw today. Even during his first Heat, fighting for Hanzo, he had not been aggressive. It was simply not in his makeup, even though he was an Alpha.

 

It was one thing about frustrated about his preserved lack of skills, or questioning if he could protect their little, and soon to be growing, family. It was another matter entirely to get worked up to this point though.

 

Hanzo hoped that when his scent changed, all pregnant Omega’s did, that it would have a calming effect on his Alpha. It could not hurt to get Jessie off from active missions either. He was high up enough in Overwatch and with a family Ana could help him petition this. That would be a long-term solution, one he could only begin implementing when his own test read positive. That didn’t help in the here and now to help his Alpha ease away his stresses. He needed something to distract the cowboy, something other than sex which was his go to and sadly off of the table at the moment.

 

Still racking his brain for an answer, he just simply did not have ensured that he doesn’t have to wait long for Jesse to return to him. Blessedly the cowboy was wearing fresh clothes and an embarrassed look written across his face.

 

“Better?” He asks bashfully. Hanzo makes a show of scenting him at which Jesse chuckles at. He scoops Hanzo up, one arm behind his knees, the other at his back and nuzzles at the Omega’s scent gland affectionately.

 

“You smell good.” He growls at his Omega. Hanzo knew the look in his eyes. It was the fourth day and it was not getting any easier for one of them to remind the other.

 

“Three more days.” Hanzo murmurs and he can feel his Alpha stiffen before gently putting him back on his feet. The sudden break of contact is jarring to Hanzo. He slips his hand into the Alpha’s, swinging his bow over his other shoulder.

 

“Right, right. Let’s go get something to eat.” McCree suggests, leading him back into the base away from his lingering scent.

 

xxxx

 

It was still early enough in the morning that only one other person, beside the wait staff, was occupying the cafeteria. Tracer waved at them as they entered and in return they obliged her by taking seats across from her.

 

“How’s my second favourite couple doing?” She asks them cheerfully, picking at a plate of eggs and toast.

 

“Now hold on, second?” McCree asks her, slipping an arm around Hanzo’s waist so he can have a hand protectively over his belly.

 

“Me and Emily is my all-time favourite of course. I might be a touch bias.” She grins.

 

“Nothing wrong with that. When are you seeing her again?”

 

“Flying out a bit later this morning.”

 

“Must be hard, with her not living on the Watchpoint.” Hanzo comments, he had settled against McCree, picking at a similar plate just listening to the two talked. He liked the little Beta despite himself.

 

“Yeah, well. It is what it is. She’s can’t stand the idea of being cooped up here and not being able to do what she please. She likes going out into the city.” Lena said with a shrug, indicating she had no problems with the arrangement.

 

“Can’t tell you the last time we were out, that wasn’t for a mission.”  McCree mused and Hanzo realised that he couldn’t either.

 

“I don’t think we have.”

 

“Then you must join me. We have a spare room, it wouldn’t be a bother.” Lena insisted, putting her fork down.

 

“It is your time with Emily, we can’t impose.” McCree was already backtracking. Hanzo however had a little lightbulb going off in his head. Getting his Alpha and himself off base might be just what the cowboy needed. It would certainly take their minds off of the test and being away from Overwatch would surely take the gloom out of both of them.

“Nonsense. Besides I am seeing her again next weekend. I just happen to have some time off now. Mission fell through.”  The little Beta seemed set that they should come with her. Hanzo was willing to oblige her.

 

“Emily won’t mind?”

 

“She’s been nagging me to meet some of my work friends, she knows Winston, but the rest of you are just sort of names to her.”

 

“Do you want to?” Jesse asked him suspiciously. It was not like his Omega to agree to other’s hospitalities so readily. The was introverted by nature and independent at that.

 

“It might help getting out, taking our minds off things.”  The archer shrugged, non-committedly. McCree knew him well enough that that was just an act inform of Tracer. He wanted to go.

 

“You are sure she won’t mind?” McCree asked, resolutely.

 

I’ll call her yeah? It will be fun. We can take you sightseeing.” Lena made the call and was happy to inform them a short time later that Emily would be thrilled to have them there. That settled they retreated to their room to pack.

 

XXX

 

“I won’t lie Darling, I am a little surprized you want to go.” McCree commented as he folded the last of his clothes and zipped up his duffle bag. Hanzo was already packed, sitting on the bed watching him. He blamed his slowness on the armour he worse and had to take everywhere.  They always had to be prepared.

 

“Like I said, getting out might help. Not just me, you were aggressive today.” Hanzo was watching him carefully. Not that he thought his words would hurt the cowboy, he just enjoyed looking at his Alpha.

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I’m just worried for the future. The dream didn’t help.” McCree admitted. It was easier with Hanzo being in on his dreams. He had tried to protect his Omega, but facing things together really did make it less complicated. He should have told him sooner.

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’ve been worried too and…” He pulled a face “clingy.”

 

“You? Clingy? Never.” McCree teased, but Hanzo ignored the comment. What he wanted to say was important.

 

“I think a little time away from Overwatch is good. Take the edge off.” McCree couldn’t agree more.

 

XXX

 

Tracer led the couple into her apartment a couple of hours later. For an apartment in the heart of London it was spacious, and her building had a carrier landing pad on the roof, though that might have been Overwatch’s doing. All in all, she and Emily seemed to be doing well for themselves.

 

It made McCree feel small. The best he could do for his Omega was a room in Watchpoint Gibraltar. He was, after all still a wanted criminal. If they wanted to life like this, they’d have to do it off of the money Hanzo had made disappear before leaving the clan.

 

All these thoughts disappeared when Hanzo stepped inside the apartment and froze. McCree sensing his distress steps in front of his Omega without any thought of possible danger to himself, pulling the archer close against his back. Within an instant McCree knows why his Omega froze. He had just wanted into the den of an unknown Alpha.

 

Stopping in the process of slipping off her chronal accelerator Lena gives them a confused look, which doesn’t remain on her face for long as she smacks herself in the forehead.

 

“Sorry, I forget Hanzo is an Omega. Beta, terrible sense of smell.” She pointed at her own nose before calling further into the apartment. “Emily, bring your spray love.”

 

“You didn’t tell me our guests where an omega.” A red-haired woman wisps into the room holding a spray bottle aloft as she sprays a thin mist into the air into every possible direction before directing it at her own scent glands and spritzing herself. Almost instantly the Alpha smell vanishes. She doesn’t seem bothered that it is gone either or that there is an unknown Omega and Alpha in her home.

 

“I am a birthing instructor, so I am used to masking my scent.” She explains at their curious stares before holding her hand out to McCree. “Hi I am Emily.”

“I didn’t know Lena was bonded to an Alpha.” Hanzo says from behind his Alpha in way of greeting. He loosens the grip on his bow.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I didn’t think.” Lena apologises, grinning sheepishly as she places her chronal accelerator into a charging dock.

 

“We didn’t ask.” McCree interrupted, he takes hold of Emily’s hand. She had invited them into her home and had masked her scent for their convenience. He could at least be courteous. “Name’s Jesse, this is Hanzo.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Emily smiled.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Hanzo said, Jesse being civil made him want to try too. Reluctantly he moves out from behind his Alpha and bows briefly to the new Alpha.

 

The unexpected unpleasantness is soon forgotten after they drop their luggage and Emily whisks them away out into the streets of London. McCree and Hanzo had been there before, separately but neither’s visit had been for pleasure, unless you believed some carefully destroyed Overwatch files regarding the uprising incident.

 

The air was crisp, but an hour in Hanzo felt grimy, something he had not remembered experiencing before. He was wearing an oversized hoodie, covering himself up as much as he could and walked as confidently as he ever did, but this was the first time he had gone out as an Omega off of his suppressants and he could feel the difference more keenly than he ever did at the Watchpoint.

 

Alphas on the tube’s eyes lingered on him, seeking out his Bond Mark before sizing up Jesse.  It seemed to be a purely subconscious thing, for he had noticed even the alphas of Overwatch do it to a lesser extent. They were figuring out if they could take his Alpha in a fight and claim him for their own, placing their mark over Jesse’s.

 

This knowledge did little to make him feel better. As an Omega he had every freedom he could have. He could make his own choices, work, study, own anything he wanted to, but that meant nothing when there were Alphas who looked at him like he was there to be knotted and bred. It would be worse for an Omega not trained to fight like he was. It made him worry for the pups growing inside of him, on which side of the coin would they fall?

 

He could not help but notice that his own Alpha was also reacting. Jesse was standing in such a way as to make himself bigger, taking up more space. He was constantly at Hanzo’s elbow, giving the archer room, but not too much. His smile was broad, showing his sharp canines. It was not a friendly smile.

 

Emily was having no such problems. Her Bond Mate was a Beta which meant that Tracer was mainly ignored, besides glances that seemed to deem her cute but nothing more. Knowing it was not possible he still wished, only for a moment, his pups could be Betas. That they could be outside the confusing mess that was Alphas and Omegas. It was impossible. His mother and father had been Omega and Alpha respectively. Jesse’s mother had to have been an Omega if he had been assumed one at a young age and thus his father had to have been an Alpha. There being no Beta genes in either of them were very likely and thus having a Beta pup was improbable.

 

He wasn’t spared the attention of other Omegas either. He could catch shy glimpses that looked at him and Jesse with curiosity. It was not as bad as the Alphas’ stares but still uncomfortable.  When another unfamiliar Omega stepped into their compartment he first thought nothing of her, trying to ignore the eyes on him. Something about her drew his attention though and he met her large, doe-like eyes. She had sat down and was rubbing her extended belly protectively, her sweet comforting smell filling the compartment. 

 

She tilted her head as she looked at him before delicately, scenting the air.  She must have picked something up because she smiled secretly at him, one finger pointing at her own belly. It wasn’t a question. He placed his finger to his lips and she did the same, winking. No one else seemed to notice this exchange, one pregnant Omega acknowledging another.  

 

Hanzo was relieved when they left the tube to follow Tracer and Emily. They visited all the tourist places; Big Ben, West Minister, The Houses of Parliament all the way up to the Palace and then back down to the Thames. It took hours and they would probably have run all over London given the chance, but the Omega was slowing. One moment they had all been talking about the Eye, the next he felt his energy drain from him. Wanting his Alpha to take care of him he pulled childlike at McCree’s sleeve. He was exhausted from the excursion.

 

He was not disappointed as his Alpha gave him one look and placed an arm around him, leading him to the closest bench and letting him sink gratefully into it.

 

“Hanzo are you alright?” Tracer asked concern written all over her face as she kneeled before him, placing her hand on his arm.

 

“I am fine, I am just a little tired.”

“You sure? You never get tired on missions.” She asked biting her lip.

 

“Too many people.” McCree answers for him, knowing without having to be told. “Too many scents.”

 

“Oh Hanzo, you should have said.” Lena continued, rubbing comfortingly at his arm.

 

“I am fine, really.” He said, more to comfort her than meaning it. He could still feel the weakness in his legs.

 

“There is a pub nearby, relatively quiet. We could grab a pint.” Lena suggested, but it was Emily who was drawing his attention.  She was watching him with a small frown between her eyes as if she was working out a maths problem in her head.

 

“No.” Hanzo said quickly, his hand going to his belly. “I don’t drink.”

 

“Since when?” Tracer asks shocked, standing to place her hands on her hips. “You used to carry sake around with you I saw it.”

 

“Since he is pregnant, Lena.” Emily answers for them.  Her scent had returned, and the gunslinger could smell the challenge, but it wasn’t one for dominance. She was merely tilting her head at McCree as if to challenge him to prove her wrong.  When the silence between them stretched past the point that they could comfortably deny it Lena’s face lit up.

 

“Really?” she askes in a loud whisper.

 

“Now how did you figure that one out?” McCree asks Emily, knowing there was no denying it now.

 

“I saw the little exchange with the pregnant Omega on the train, Omegas always know when one of them are pregnant too. You two are also very touchy. Lena told me as much, but I am guessing that it has been more than usual. It’s a classic early pregnancy tendency for a Bonded Pair to assure each other of their affection. I see enough pregnant Omegas to know the signs.”

 

“Oh guys, you could have told me.” Tracer interjected, hugging McCree. She was not brave enough to do the same with Hanzo, not when he had his bow close at hand.

“We haven’t exactly told anyone yet.”

 

“Really? I get to find out first?” This news just made her more excited.

 

“Well, Angela knows, she is doing our tests for us. Ana and Reinhardt probably know.” McCree informed her.

 

“Phhh, of course mum and dad know, and mercy, well hello, doctor. Still first. We have to celebrate… non-alcoholically of course.”

 

“well?” Emily asked hopefully. “What do you want to do to celebrate? She is not going to take no for an answer.”

 

“Um…” Hanzo muttered, looking around the eager faces. Even his Alpha was getting swept up in Tracer’s excitement. “What do you suggest?”

 

Xxx

 

The sun was sinking low behind the buildings as they sat on one of the Sphinxes guarding Cleopatra’s needle at the edge of the Thames. Having to find something pregnancy safe and not to far for an exhausted Hanzo they had settled on having ice cream on top of the most unlikely place they could think of. The idea settled Tracer had zipped off while they had made the climb, Hanzo fairing better than either of the Alphas who he ended up having to help onto the statues’ back.

 

Soon after the task of getting McCree up, Emily had been easy with McCree pushing her from below, Tracer returned with a small tub of ice cream for each of them.

 

“We must get this for the Watchpoint.” Hanzo said as scooped out the last of his. Being a sweet tooth, he enjoyed it tremendously. Giggling Lena zipped off and was back moments later with more, which Hanzo took from her gratefully.

 

“Don’t do that.” McCree reprimanded the little Beta. “Unless you want to deal with the late-night cravings.”

 

“Yeah sure.” She smiled then went all serious, her voice dropping as she imitated Hanzo in a deadpan voice. “Lena, bring me the heads of my enemies, also ice cream.”

Hanzo snorted into his ice cream.

“I do not sound like that.” He paused. “I would at least tell you in what order I wanted them decapitated.

 

They all laughed at this, Emily perhaps a little more reluctantly than the others, given the dark subject matter. She had her hand on Tracer’s knee and was rubbing it affectionately.

 

“This is your first pup, right?” She asked, changing the direction of the conversation back to pleasanter things. McCree nodded at her, his spoon hanging between his lips like his cigar normally did.

 

“Hanzo thinks it’s multiples.”

 

“It could be, Omegas have instincts about these things.” Emily shrugged.

 

“Ha.” Hanzo said at McCree, thrilled to be vindicated. “I like you.” He tells Emily with a smile as he eats another spoonful.

 

“Hey back off, I saw her first.” Lena teased. She throws her arms around Emily, almost toppling them off the statue. McCree and Hanzo grab them just in time to haul them back. They all breath a collected sigh of relief before settling back in.

 

“I am glad you invited us. Thank you.” McCree said leaning back to take in the view. This was the best part of their sightseeing trip, being able to gaze at a Hanzo relaxed with the Thames behind him. His heart contracted, feeling nothing but love for his Omega.

 

“You two looked like you needed a holiday. Overwatch can be a bit much.” Lena explained, leaning against Emily, though much more cautiously this time.

 

“You can say that again, we are only doing the pregnancy test in 3 more days, well basically two now.” Hanzo muttered, his ice cream forgotten.

 

“Yeah and he is on active missions until the test confirms.” Chimed in, his face having gone grave.  They all knew what active missions meant.

 

“Oh no that sucks, can’t you do it earlier?”

“You can’t have sex for a week before the test. It’s finicky.” Emily said matter of fact. Lena blushed, but Hanzo who would normally be embarrassed only said.

 

“It is what it is.”

 

There was silence for a moment then Lena spoke again. She was desperate to cheer the mood back up again, she didn’t invite them so that they could wallow in their problems. That they were managing well enough on their own back at the base.

 

“So, if you have boy, you going to name him after Reinhardt?”

 

“I don’t think we have a choice in the matter.” McCree answered truthfully.

 

XXX

 

McCree watches Hanzo pulling on one of his flannel shirts without a word. He rolls up the sleeves, showing off his tattoo but lets the shirt tails hang loose over his jeans. He pulls his hair into a ponytail before giving himself a quick once over in the mirror before turning to Jesse and helping him into his chest plate.

 

“Didn’t know you wore my clothes.” McCree comments as he puts his hat on.

 

“Only when you are on missions.” Hanzo search his eyes before continuing. “I find your smell comforting.”

 

“I don’t want to leave you.” McCree blurts out.

 

 Both he and Lena had received the call that they would have to return to base. Lena’s cancelled mission was going ahead after all and they needed to be at the base to board the carrier First thing in the morning.

 

 Lena had been tearful that their little excursion was ruined, but Emily, practical and level headed, had hugged her while telling her that work was work. She hugged them all goodbye, even Hanzo much to his own surprize that he was allowing it, and waved as Tracer lifted the carrier into the air and nosed it back to Gibraltar.

They had returned in a sombre mood, each muttering a quick good night before returned to their rooms, falling into uneasy sleep.

 

“It can’t be helped. When you get back, we will have the test done and petition for a command posting for you.”

 

“Honey they are not going to give me a command post, I’m not smart enough.”

 

“I think you are.” Hanzo said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“That’s mighty flattering, but you don’t run Overwatch.” Hanzo considered his words and just for a moment it seemed to McCree that his Omega was planning a coup.

 

“Training position then.” Hanzo said finally. McCree let out a silent sigh of relief. He was not sure he could talk his pregnant Omega out of taking over Overwatch if he set his mind to it.

 

“That I can do.”

 

“Of course, you can.” Hanzo says smiling fondly at his Alpha. “Come I will see you off.”

 

Leaving their room, they took the long way around to the hanger, Hanzo curling himself around McCree’s arm as they walked. Neither spoke, words would only lead them back to the fact that McCree was leaving, something they were already over familiar with in their minds.

 

When they could take no more turns, delay no further, they stepped into the hanger. Not surprisingly Winston, Tracer and Mercy were already waiting for them.

 

 “Hi Loves.” Tracer greets them. Mercy gives them both a small wave before going back to checking her equipment. Being the only support, she took her job of bringing everyone back safely very seriously. Hanzo was glad she was there, Ana would always priorities Reinhardt or Pharah, but Angela focussed on bringing everyone back home, generally in one piece.

 

“Ah Mister Shimada. I was hoping you would be up to joining us on this mission.” Winston greets, making notes on a clipboard.

“There is no god damned way he is going.” Jesse snapped as soon as the gorilla uttered the words, baring his teeth in challenge.

 

 He glares around at two very shocked Omegas, a nodding Beta and a floored Winston. Jesse never let his anger get the better of him, but his Alpha side riled up at the thought of putting Hanzo and his pup in danger.

 

“It was only a request, McCree. We are down two team members and Mr Shimada has his equipment with him.” Winston placates, holding up his large hands. Hanzo could understand, it was a reasonable assumption, even though it had caused the bottom of his world to drop out. He wondered if it was terror making him sick or if Winston had triggered his morning sickness through shock somehow.

 

“Well keep your requests to yourself.” Jesse barked, pushing his Omega further back. Only then did Hanzo realise his Alpha had stepped in front of him. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him, feeling comforted and comforting his Alpha at the same time.

 

“I agree.” Tracer backed Jesse up.  “Winston, really in his condition as well.”

 

The gorilla was completely confused. His species only had two genders, evolving differently from humans. He understood the Alpha aggression well enough, but when Lena, his close friend sided with the man baring his teeth at the scientist he figured it was a human matter that he did not understand. It did not help that Mercy was trying to hide the fact that she was finding this all very amusing

 

“I’m sorry?” He said dumbly. Apologising seemed like the best course of action, he could always ask Lena on the way what exactly had happened.

 

“Good.” Lena smiled.  Mercy was still hiding her face behind her hand, though doing a poor job of it. “See love simple as that, you just let me handle Overwatch. No one is making Hanzo go anywhere. He’s going to be perfectly fine right here.”

 

Jesse deflated. He had to give it to the little Beta, she knew how to defuse a situation better than he did.

 

‘Yeah okay, thank you Lena.”

 

“You are welcome.” She said, giving him a two-finger salute.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Winston asked Mercy, who had gotten her smile under control.

 

“Doctor patient confidentiality.” She told him.

 

“I’ll never understand humans.” He mutters as he boards the carrier. He would definitely be picking Lena’s brain later. Mercy gave Hanzo a small wave which he returned and then boarded as well.

 

“If he gives you a hard time shoot him in the ass.” He tells Tracer, extracting himself from around his Alpha. He was sad to break the contact because that meant Jesse would have to leave. His sadness if interrupted by Lina’s giggle.

 

“Oh no way, then I’d have to deal with you. Cheers love.” She bends down and almost comically waves at his belly. “Cheers babies.” She says before zipping onboard. Hanzo had convinced her that he was having more than one.

 

Turning around McCree pulls Hanzo to him for one final hug, placing his hand on his Omega’s belly. He didn’t care if it was one or a hundred, he just wanted to share his life with Hanzo and his pups. He had to stay alive for that.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow.” He promised, kissed Hanzo on his forehead and pulled away. He walked up the ramp of the carrier and disappeared.

 

“You better be.” The archer called after him. “I’d have to go out and avenge you if you die.” He stood watching the carrier leave long after he could no longer see it.

 

It was not long after the carrier’s departure that Genji found him, still watching the skies.

 

“Brother.” He said softly as he approached, rubbing at his green hair. “You can’t stay out here all day waiting.”

 

“I wasn’t planning to.”

 

“When what were you planning? Holding up in your room waiting for the cowboy to return?”

 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been planning just that, but now that Genji had said it he knew how foolish the idea was.

 

“What do you suggest I do then?” Hanzo knew he shouldn’t ask as he started leading his brother away from the hanger.

 

“Something reckless and dangerous?” The cyborg smiled. He had a plan already forming, Hanzo knew him well enough to know that much. In their youth reckless and dangerous had gotten his arm broken in two places.

 

“I…” Hanzo didn’t know how to continue. Genji had a way of convincing him to follow through his dumb plans too. It was better to tell him than to be convinced and having McCree kill him when he came back. “I can’t.”

 

“Now Hanzo don’t be like that. You’ll like this one I bet if we dive off the communications tower we could make the ocean.

 

“I am with pup, Genji. No diving off anything for quite some time.” His Alpha brother grips him by the arm painfully, stopping him in his tracks before spinning him around and taking in every detail of Hanzo’s appearance. He tried to pick up his brother’s scent but he was too much machine. It caused a painful twinge in Hanzo’s heart.

 

“No?” The cyborg asked, unsure if his brother had just told him a very unfunny lie.

 

“Yes, well I am doing the test officially in two days’ time, but I am sure.”

 

“You are carrying a little Shimada?” Genji was even more ecstatic than Tracer had been so Hanzo decided to let it slide for the moment that he was in reality carrying a litter of little McCree’s.  He simply nodded at his brother.

 

“I’m going to be an uncle.” Genji yelled, hugging a shocked Hanzo before rushing off. His brother never hugged him, well nobody used to and now it was becoming an alarming trend.

 

“I am going to be an uncle.” He told Ana and Reinhardt as he passed them.

“Congratulations.” Reinhardt said, but he was already gone. Hanzo stood looking at his retreating form down the corridor until Ana and Reinhardt joined him.

 

“One would think he had something to do with it.” Ana told him with a smile on her face.

 

“When anyone with any real sense would know you two had orchestrated the whole thing.” Hanzo accused, a small smile playing on his own lips.

 

“Oh hush, we did no such thing.”

 

“We just watched enthusiastically from the side lines.” Reinhardt confirmed “Is he telling the whole base?”

 

“If I know my brother.”

 

“You and McCree already told everyone you were planning to personal?”

 

“We only got to tell Lena. I’m pregnant, so by the way.”

 

“Congratulations.” Reinhardt roared, picking Hanzo up into a bear hug. It was definitely becoming a trend.

 

“There is a certain glow about you, now that you mention it.”  Ana grinned.

 

XXX

 

If Hanzo had thought he would be having a quiet day waiting for McCree to come back while he hid in their room, he had another thing coming. Ana mothered him, making him eat breakfast with them.  Reinhardt piled his plate high and the Omega felt obligated to remain until the German had finished.

 

When he could finally escape Genji returned, asking if he could train, since Hanzo had put a stop on his plans for the day. Sore that Genji had shared his news he kicked his brother’s cyborg ass during their training. He had to tell himself that Genji was not just pulling his punches because he was pregnant and had managed to almost convince himself by the time he had showered and changed back into McCree’s shirt. He never practiced wearing his Alpha’s clothes, his own smell would over power Jesse’s too quickly if he did.

 

Pharah came up to him after he left the locker room, asking if it was true. She had an angry scowl on her face when he confirmed that, yes, he was pregnant, if that was what she wanted to know. She stomped off muttering loudly to herself that the Shimadas were ruining her life.

 

Still a little in shock from the interaction he didn’t notice Zenyatta until the omnic was upon him. With little chance to escape he braced himself for the worse. He had had little interaction with the omnic monk and dreaded that he would ask awkward questions, just what did Omnics know about Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics? He wasn’t sure., it had never been a topic for him to consider.

 

Hanzo’s worry was for nought as Zenyatta simply floated up to him and told him “Peace and blessing be upon you all.” Which the Omega took for a congratulation, before floating off in search of Genji for their meditation session.

 

Tired and wanting to sit down he ducked into the lounge, only to be met by a dark haired girl, busying herself with installing a gaming console.

 

“Hiya.” She said, barely looking up at him before continuing her installation.

 

“Hello. Have I met you before?” He asked carefully, trying to catch her scent. She smelled much like Genji and Zenyatta, like a machine.

 

“No, Korea just let me join. Well sent me to join.  I’m a Mecca pilot and gaming celebrity.” She posed, fingers in a peace sign, winking. “Love, D.Va.” She giggled. “LOL, but since we are going to be working together you can call me Hana.”

 

“Hanzo.” He said, carefully filing away what she said so he could ask Genji about her later.

 

“Ohh, I heard about you from the green haired cyborg. He was very loud about being an uncle.” She stood to approach him, but when he stepped back she froze.

 

“Oh, right. I still smell like my Mecca. That happens a lot. I am a suppressant Omega, can’t let on to my fans, you know?”

“Yeah.” Hanzo said unsure. She was the strangest person he had met in a while.

 

“Maybe if I meet someone nice.” She seemed to be talking to herself as she returns to her console. She had dropped some of her bravado.

 

Hanzo sat down. She soon had a game up and running, her headphones on, talking animatedly at her fans or teammates or whoever. It was soothing to watch this strange little Omega playing video games. The relative peace did not last long as others drifted in, muttering about D.Va. She had not been bragging about her fame.

 

When the crowd got too much he wandered out again, hoping that he would go undisturbed. It was not to be as Morrison found him in the halls, asked the question and scowled at the answer.

 

“This is a good thing.” The old soldier finally said, though Hanzo was unsure if he was being told or asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You treating the Punk, right?” at Hanzo’s confusion he elaborated “McCree, you are looking after him? Not causing him grief.”

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“Good, he deserves to be happy. You too.” The old soldier walked away with nothing more to say.

 

Hanzo amended his earlier thought, Morrison would always be the strangest person he would meet. It was clear he meant well, but the people skills didn’t seem to have survive the explosion at the Swiss branch, and to think he had been commander of Overwatch. Hanzo was glad to have Winston. The gorilla might not always get it, but he at least tried.

 

As agreed he returned for dinner with Ana and Reinhardt, pausing when Pharah was there. She glared daggers at him the whole time while Ana did the same to her. He had very clearly upset her with being pregnant. He couldn’t particularly care.  It didn’t involve her or for that matter anyone else except Jesse.

 

The thought made him miss his Alpha. He had had a busy day, trying to not think about the gunslinger somewhere out in the world, possibly dead or dying. He pushed the thought away, but it was hard to do and kept coming back, wanting attention.

 

After dinner Pharah stormed off, leaving Ana to invite him for scrabble, which he declined, and she over ruled. Genji, seeming sensing Pharah’s absence joined them and obligated Hanzo into a game, which turned into three.

 

Overly tired, he returned to their room very late curling up on the bed after barely undressing. He kept Jesse’s shirt on, though had gone through the effort of unbuttoning it to make himself more comfortable. It smelled more of him than Jesse now, but he could just catch his Alpha’s familiar smell. He missed McCree more now that he was alone to the point that he was sure he was going to be overcome with emotion, but a whole day of being social had drained him and soon enough he fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

XXX

 

Waking up for the final time from his sleep Hanzo sat up bleary eyed. He was exhausted, but he would have little rest until Jesse was back safe. He had never had it this bad. He would miss McCree terribly, but he would still get rest.  He chalked it up to his pregnancy, trying to recall Emily’s exact words on the matter but failing due to his sleep deprived brain.

 

Wanting to stay in bed, but knowing he couldn’t he showered and dressed in another of McCree’s shirts. His day was going to be long, Jesse was only getting back in the evening.

 

XXX

Jesse marched off the carrier dirty and worried, looking for his Omega. He had managed to control himself with his team mates, taking his frustrations out on their enemies, but the longer he was away from Hanzo the worse it got. He had to see Hanzo, to know he was all right.  He had never had it this bad, his Alpha blood almost boiling He was pretty ashamed of himself too. He wanted to be caring and protective of his mate to the point of smothering him, Hanzo was not the type you smothered.

 

Seeing Hanzo was like iced water being poured over him. His Omega looked tired, like he had hardly slept. He was wearing another of Jesse’s shirts and was rubbing the collar between two of his fingers absent minded. His hair, which the archer always tied up when out of their room was hanging free, dishevelled by the wind.

 

McCree rushed his Omega, taking him by the shoulders gently to look over him. Hanzo’s scent was off, drained, tired and concerned. It was all flooding out his natural confidence.

 

“Are you okay? The pup…”

 

“I am fine Jesse, everything is fine. I just missed you.”

 

“You were worried for me.” Jesse corrects, pulling Hanzo into a hug.

 

“Maybe a little.” Hanzo admits sinking into his Alpha’s embrace. It felt good to have his Jesse back.

 

“Let me do the worrying okay?”

 

They are interrupted by a small cough from Mercy. Hanzo runs his eyes over his fellow Omega. She looked dead on her feet, holding herself up with her staff and her eyes puffy. She smelled exhausted and somehow a little sad.

 

“Hanzo, you should be ready to do the test. If you want to you can stop by the clinic and I can administrate it for you.”

 

He noted that neither his brother or Pharah was there to greet her. He or Jesse always waited when the other was due back, but casting his memory back he couldn’t recall that ever being the case for her. The thought made his heart ache for her.

 

“It’s okay Angela. You look exhausted. We can do it in the morning.”

 

She nodded gratefully, giving him a tired smile.

 

“Thank you, I know you are eager for the result. I’ll make you a priority first thing in the morning.” She said, ending with a yawn before wandering off.

 

Hanzo and McCree watched her go.

 

“Mighty nice of you.”

 

“She looks sad.”

 

“Difficult situation, two Alpha’s and no Bond.”

 

“Pharah is mad at me.” He told McCree matter of fact.

 

“And why is that?” McCree asked warily. Hanzo had better not have gotten himself into trouble while he was gone.

 

“I told Genji I was pregnant and he then told the whole base I was pregnant. This is apparently a personal insult of some kind to Pharah.”

“Everyone?”

 

“Even the new Mekka pilot. She’s apparently some e-sports celebrity.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I asked Genji this morning during training, he said it was some gaming thing. I watched her play, but I don’t really get it.”

 

“Hanzo Darling, have you been socialising?” McCree asked incredulously. He was tempted to ask who the imposter was and what they had done with his real mate, but this Omega smelled awfully good, so he had to be his.

 

“I am not a shut in without you around, Jesse.” Hanzo glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“You don’t tend to be social even with me around, Darling.”

 

Hanzo said nothing as he entered their room. He stripped his clothes off and waited for McCree to shower. They curled up together on the bed, both too exhausted to anything more, not that they could before the test, they fell asleep.

 

XXX

Hanzo closed his eyes as tightly as he could. He hated the chair, his feet in the struts to give Mercy access to his passage. McCree was rubbing his shoulders tensely. It took a lot of will for an Alpha to allow anyone close to their mate like this, even another Omega.

 

Mercy had two lubed fingers gently pushing Hanzo open as she slipped the test inside of him. She straightens up, telling them that they would have to wait a little time for the test, something they already knew.

She goes about her rooms, checking equipment that didn’t need checking to give them some privacy, something Hanzo was grateful for. If she had stayed or worse, hugged him while he had the test inside of him he would not be responsible for his actions.

 

“This better be the last one.” He hissed at his Alpha who nodded in agreement.

 

“Don’t worry Darling, we did everything like Angela said, this one will work.”

 

Not soon enough Mercy came back, bending in front of Hanzo again. She removes the test gently and inserts in into a device. In a flash Hanzo is off the chair and pulling his pants up. Why it couldn’t be a blood test he didn’t know but he would rather be completely drained than expose himself like that. He wondered how Jesse was going to react to the idea of a C-section.

 

He didn’t get to ask the cowboy this. Jesse had wandered after the doctor, watching the Omega pressing buttons on the test reader until it beeps. The last two times it had not beeped. He was assuming it was a good thing when Mercy turned around and smiled at them warmly.

 

“Congratulations. You are officially expecting, and the test is looking good for multiple pups as well.”

 

Even though he had known it, Hanzo still sits back down, forgetting he hates the chair he is currently in. He had been right, he was carrying. He was experiencing shock and adulation all at the same time and didn’t know how to react.

 

McCree had no such problems. He was experiencing pure bliss. The Alpha came over to gently pull him out of the chair.

 

“You were right Darling.”

“If you listed you will find I often am.” Hanzo answers, his emotions made up. He buried his head in Jesse’s chest so that Mercy could not see his tears of happiness.

 

XXX

 

They could not get to their room fast enough, nor onto their bed. Hanzo’s tears had given away to a burning need to have his Alpha inside of him. Jesse was more than happy to oblige him.

 

“It’s been too long. McCree moans as he eases off Hanzo’s pants, cupping his hand over the archer’s cheek as he wraps his leg around the cowboy’s middle.

 

“Hmmm.” Hanzo agrees, kissing at Jesse’s shoulder.

 

Jesse reaches down between his Omega’s legs, finding his slick flowing. He chuckles softly. He inserts a finger, feeling Hanzo’s passage open for him without much effort.

 

“You all ready for me love?” He asks, getting a nod from Hanzo he pushes in slowly, but there is no need, Hanzo is more than ready for him. Frustrated with Jesse’s slow pace Hanzo throws his weight to roll them from their side to him mounting him.

 

Hanzo sets a hard pace, creating short, fast trusts. He doesn’t take Jesse’s knot, teasing his Alpha.

 

“Hanzo, please.” 

 

“Knot me.” Hanzo moans back.

 

He drops himself down, forcing Jesse’s knot inside of him in one fluid motion. Both grunt as Jesse’s knot pops to it’s full size, stretching Hanzo’s rim. He stills, his hips twitching as he shoots thin ropes between them.

 

Feeling Hanzo contracting around his is enough to trigger Jesse as well and he fills up his Omega.

 

“Missed me that much?”

 

“Yes.” Hanzo sighs, settling himself on Jesse’s chest. He was tired, it had been a long week.

 

“Me too.” The cowboy admits, nipping at their Bond Mark.

 

“How long before you think I’ll start showing?” Hanzo murmurs.

 

“No idea, we’ll have to get a book I suppose?” Jesse asked unsure.

 

“Hmm.” Hanzo agreed. “Jesse?”

 

“Yes Darling.” McCree murmured. Hanzo’s weight was comforting on top of him and he wanted to drift off but, he fought to stay awake. His Omega was being chatty.

 

“I told you we were having pups.”

 

“Never doubted it, just didn’t want to be overly optimistic.”

 

“Like I would ever lie to you.” Hanzo scoffs, giving McCree a small bite on his chest.

 

“No, didn’t mean it like that, Darling.” Jesse paused, smiling. “Pups.” He said softly, his hand tangling in Hanzo’s hair affectionately. “I love you Darling, you have made me the happiest Alpha on this god forsaken rock many, many times over.”

 

“I love you too.” Hanzo murmured. He had never meant it more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jesse," Hanzo said, pushing gently against his Alpha's shoulder tiredly, "I need to pee."

  
The cowboy grunts in agreement, taking hold of his Omega, rolling them over so that Hanzo was on the opposite side of their bed and let go. 

 

He opened one eye to watch the archer rise from the bed and wander into the bathroom, his dressing gown falling from his tattooed shoulder. It was McCree's favorite one, the sinfully short royal blue one.

 

He dosed, waiting for the Omega to come back so he could repeat the process in reverse.  Hanzo had insisted that they move their bed against the wall and

 

McCree had insisted that he sleep in front of the pregnant Omega to shield him.

 

It had turned a tad inconvenient when Hanzo had to get up multiple times a night. McCree didn't mind.

 

"Come here, Darling." he smiled, holding his arms open for Hanzo when he returned. He rolled the archer onto his stomach and let him rest there, stroking his hair.

 

Pregnancy was being kind to the Omega. His scent was calming and sweet, making his Alpha want to cover him with light kisses, which he did whenever Hanzo permitted him. He planted one now on their Bond Mark before carefully biting the spot to renew it.

 

"Jesse." Hanzo moaned against the cowboy's neck before doing the same.

 

"You're mighty pretty." The cowboy tells him as he helps the archer lift himself so that McCree can admire him.

 

His already silky hair and become thicker and shinier in his pregnancy. Even his eyelashes seemed longer to his Alpha. Hanzo had softened both in body and temperament, the beginnings of his pregnant belly resting against his Alpha's flat stomach.

 

"Flatterer." Hanzo murmured.  He runs his knuckles against the side of Jesse's face. 

 

If anyone had told him when he had still been on his suppressants that he would be Bonded, pregnant and sickeningly sweet with an Alpha he would have shot them. If they had told him that McCree would be he would have snorted with laughter. Now it simply felt right.

 

McCree was rubbing small circles into his aching pectorial muscles and he tried not to lean into the touch too much. It had been a shock when they started to ache and for awhile he had been concerned that they would grow in size as his belly grew but, they only seemed to be softening like the rest of him.

 

"You're soft." Jesse grinned. The whole pregnancy had been absolutely fascinating to the Alpha. He had reveled in every part of it, marveling at every change the Omega underwent.

 

"Not everywhere," Hanzo said, lifting himself so that he saddled his Alpha's hips, his cock already hardening. Some things never changed and seeing his Omega aroused was having a similar effect on McCree.

 

"Do you want my knot Darling?" Jesse asked, helping Hanzo move higher up so that he could sit up and pull the archer into his lap. He could feel the slick running down Hanzo's legs. If anything being pregnant had made him even more ready to take his Alpha than his heat had. They had discovered that he hardly needed to be prepared at all. 

 

Still, Hanzo lifted himself up, kissing McCree as the cowboy inserted a finger into him and then a second as he slowly opened the Omega just a little more. 

 

"You ready?" The cowboy asks slipping his fingers from his mate. when the other man nods he pushes into him carefully.

 

The frenzy had gone out of their mating as Hanzo started to show, both their Alpha and Omega sides settling into a gentleness for the sake of the pups growing inside of Hanzo. That did not mean that they decreased the frecency with which they sought the other's body. If anything McCree wanted to knot his Omega more. Hanzo had yet to complain about this.

 

Their pace is slow. Long thrusts that make Hanzo's toes curl while his Alpha pants against him. The cowboy takes the archers weeping cock in hand, stroking him firmly. He was close himself, his knot already halfway formed and pushed into the warm heat of his Omega to rest heavily against his rim. Jesse wanted his Omega to release before he did and his stroking hand around Hanzo's cock grants his wish as the archer shutters, emptying himself between them, his passage pulling his Alpha in to follow him moments later as his knot pops into its full size and McCree fills his mate with his seed.

 

"That was fun." The cowboy grins, pulling Hanzo close to lay with his head on his shoulder.

 

"Hmmm." Hanzo agrees sleepily.

 

"You alright, Darling?" Jesse was rubbing small patterns on his back, which was lulling him even further into sleep. 

 

"Just tired," he mumbled. 

 

Carefully Jesse helps him roll so that they are on their sides, Hanzo wraps his leg over McCree who can't stop the small thrust that escapes as the motion pulls against his knot. Hanzo moans, his rim squeezing against the Alpha's knot in pleasure.

 

"You rub me in all the right places." He murmurs as he pushes needily at McCree's chest. "Do it again." His Alpha complies, thrusting against the Omega's rim until Hanzo is panting, close to his second orgasm.

 

"I love you." Jesse murmurs as he gives one hard thrust, feeling the archer coming undone against him.

 

"I love you too, but now I am going to have to get up again when we unlock."

 

"I could carry you into the shower."

 

"I'll break your neck and mine if you did that."

 

"Probably." McCree agrees, nuzzling his Omega's hair.  

 

"I wish our room was bigger," Hanzo said lazily. "It's going to be awfully crowded when the pups get here."

 

"Let me worry about that alright?" McCree murmured to him.

 

"Alright." Hanzo agreed, drifting off.

 

xxx

 

Hanzo sat in the communal lounge, McCree behind him gently rubbing his back and shoulders. He was having a bout morning sickness, possibly brought on by Hana's video games.

 

Needing to get out of their room, especially with the morning sickness being worse in an enclosed space Hanze had taken to watching her play. First, it had been out of sheer boredom, there was not much for a pregnant Omega to do while their Alpha was running training regiments for the new recruits and attending meetings. He was not going to take up knitting, as Genji suggested when he started to show, causing their training sessions to come to an end.

 

"I'm sorry." Hana was apologizing frantically, taking in his green complexion. "I can stop."

 

"No," Hanzo said, waving at her to continue. "It's just morning sickness, it is not your fault."

 

"You sure? I don't want to make it worse." She said biting her lip. 

 

"I'll be fine. Jesse, can I just lie down for a bit?"

 

"Sure Darling, want me to get you some tea?"

 

"Thank you, that would be nice." 

 

After helping Hanzo to lie down on his side the cowboy rushes off in the direction of the cafeteria.

 

"He's well trained," Hana comments over her shoulder to Hanzo, having returned to her game. Hanzo snorts.

 

"Not as well as you might think."

 

"What's it like?"

 

"Uncomfortable, I don't recommend it," Hanzo answers as he turns onto his back, cradling his small belly. "It's like a hangover without the fun."

 

"Not the morning sickness." She huffed, turning off her game. "You know, being off suppressants and having an Alpha around to take care of you.

 

"You are far to young to be asking those questions."

 

Hana crossed her arms over her chest angerly.

 

"I am not a child."

 

"No, I suppose you are not. How old are you anyway?" Hanzo turned his head and looked at her.

 

"19." 

 

"You're from Korea right? Same dishonor, disgrace, shame." He waved his hand vaguely in the air to so a continuation of the thought "about being an Omega as in Japan right?"

 

She shrugged.

 

"More or less."

 

"Ignore them, Westerners don't really care what you are."

 

"But how did you know McCree was the one?" She had turned fully to him now, her eyes wide with interest.

 

Hana was still a bit of an oddity to him. She would go full celebrity mode, as McCree called it, talking in emoji's and being super cutesy, even when on missions and streaming their fights. Hanzo had watched her missions out of curiosity. She could be mean in a fight, but she was damn good in the Meka. 

 

When they were alone together, and it only seemed to be with him, she would revert to being a normal person who kept asking questions. He supposed it was because he had a similar experience as her being an Omega from a part of the world where being one was not ideal.

 

"He fought for me." 

 

"Lame." She answered.

 

"He means that literally lil lady." McCree answers from the doorway as he comes in, carrying Hanzo's tea. The archer sits up and takes the cup from Jesse gratefully, sipping at the warm liquid. Already he was feeling better.

 

"I sat my ass down in front of his door when he went into Heat and fought off just about every Alpha on the base who came sniffing."

 

"How romantic." She says rolling her eyes.

 

"Do you have someone in mind?" McCree teases, grinning to show his sharp canines. If she told him he would run to Genji who would make sure the whole base knew.

 

"Like I'd tell you, cowboy." She huffed, turning away from them.

 

"So there is someone," Genji said from the doorway, coming into the room as if he had been summoned by the possibility of gossip. 

 

Hanzo could see the tips of her ears going red. Poor Hana, she was in for it now. McCree was sure to enlist the cyborg's help, not that he would have to strain himself to do so,  into teasing the information from her and then she would never hear the end of it. 

 

He sipped his tea, watching the two Alpha's harass the Omega girl with questions while she tried and failed to play her game. It was friendly though and he didn't need to step in to help her. 

 

Was this what it was going to be like having pups? Two ganging up to pick on the weaker one? Or perhaps two picking on a weaker one and a forth stepping in to protect their sibling. He had no idea how many he was having yet, however, he enjoyed daydreaming about them. Jesse was the same.

 

xxx

 

"Hanzo?" Lena was saying carefully as she pushed his shoulder gently to wake him. He had dozed off in the communal lounge, his teacup next to him. McCree, Genji, and Hana were still there but none of them had noticed he had fallen asleep. They had their heads together seemingly plotting something.  He sighed, Hana had joined Blackwatch.

 

"Yes?" He asked groggily. 

 

"Emily wanted to know if you wanted to come into the city with me? We never did finish our visit yeah? She would like to have you guys over for dinner." The little Beta was smiling at him hopefully.

 

McCree left his little group and wandered over.

 

"What you say, Darling?"

 

"It would be nice to get out, been meaning to get some books on this." He indicated his belly. 

 

"Wicked," Lena said ecstatically. She put her phone to her ear "They would love to Em. Yeah, I'll organize the carrier with Winston. Love you."

 

She hung up beaming at them. When they didn't move she made shooing motions with her hands.

 

"Go on, get packed. We don't have all day." She said before zipping out.

 

"Did I miss the part where she said it was going to be today?" McCree asked him.

 

"If you did I did as well," Hanzo told him, taking a sip of his tea, pulling a face when he realized it had gone cold.

 

"L.O.L," Hana said, her celebrity mode back in place.

 

xxx

 

Emily greeted them warmly at the door, giving McCree a hug, before taking Hanzo by the shoulders and looking him over.

 

"Look at you." She smiled.

 

"I know right? Last time Hanzo was still had to do the test and now he is showing." Tracer said excitedly. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Emily continued, ignoring her excited Beta for the moment.

 

"Tired most of the time." He answered truthfully.

 

"Bet you are experiencing some morning sickness too? Any food aversions yet?"

 

"Emily, Hanzo isn't one of your clients." Tracer huffed. She had removed her chronal accelerator and stood with it in her hands, glaring at her Alpha.

 

"Sorry. Just one more thing, the last one I promise." She said picking up a book from the coffee table and handing it to Hanzo. Jesse cranes his neck to read

the title over Hanzo's shoulder.

 

"What to expect when expecting. Omega edition." The cowboy reads out loud.

 

"I overheard you on the phone," Emily confessed looking over at Lena.

 

"Oops." The Beta replied, shrugging.

 

"Thank you, this is a thoughtful gift," Hanzo said, hugging the book to his chest. He can feel himself tearing up.

 

"Now don't cry." The lithe Beta said, looking concerned. McCree wraps his arms around Hanzo, pulling him close.

 

"Hormones." The Alpha explains tenderly, kissing Hanzo's hair.

 

"Let's give them a moment," Emily said sagely, taking Lena by the elbow and leading her into the kitchen to help with dinner.

 

"She gave me a book." Hanzo marveled, hugging it close.

 

"I know, Darling." McCree smiled into the Omega's hair. If one book was making Hanzo tear up he was going to cry a flood when he figured out what he, Genji and Hana had been planning when he had taken his nap.

 

"It's for the pups." He continued. Jesse could barely contain his laughter. Pregnant Hanzo could be really funny sometimes.

 

xxx

 

"Thank you for dinner Emily, it was delicious," Jesse said with satisfaction, picking up his plate and handing it to Tracer who was collecting their dishes.

 

"There is ice cream if anyone wants," Lena said, placing a small tub in front of Hanzo. "Except Hanzo that is." The Omega had to retrain himself to wait for the others to be served.

 

"You sure I can't convince you to go on cravings duty?" McCree asked Tracer when they all had their share and had retreated to the lounge. Hanzo had curled up against Jesse and Lena had done the same with Emily. The Omega wouldn't admit it but it was nice to have space to move in which wasn't communal where anyone could just wander in as so often happened at the Watchpoint.

 

"I won't ask for anything difficult, one assassination per trip. Besides you'd be a lot faster than this old cowboy." Hanzo said between spoonfuls, hooking a thumb to point at McCree.

 

"Hey now, this 'old' cowboy is still younger than you." 

 

"Alright, Lena you would be faster than this not-as-old-as-me-but-still-slower cowboy." Hanzo teased. Lena snorted with laughter.

 

"You guys are the 2nd best." She said, leaning affectionately into her Alpha.

 

xxx

 

Too soon their visit ended. This time it was one a happier note, no call for a mission, only a promise from Emily that she would be visiting them soon. She hugged them all affectionately, her Beta the longest who also received a kiss, before waving them off. Hanzo thanked her for the book again before the doors of the carrier closed behind him.

 

Tracer was lifting the craft into the air, wiping tears from her eyes. McCree was in the co-pilot seat next to her, more for the company than anything else. He never was one for flying.

 

"Thank you for this, I know if must be hard on you. How do you do it? Leave her behind?"

 

"She is saver here, yes? and her work makes her happy."

 

"Still can't be easy." He looks over at Hanzo who had made himself comfortable at the little dining area of the carrier.

 

"Oh, it's not. Kinda makes me glad I'm a Beta, I don't have your strong attachments."

 

"That's a lie," McCree says simply.

 

"Yeah, but it is one that keeps me going, yeah? Else I'd turn this carrier around right now and go back." He puts his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

 

"I hear ye."

 

xxx

 

Hanzo was forcing down a piece of dry toast while reading the book Emily had given him, oblivious to the cafeteria around him. The only things he could focus on was the nausea, his book and the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that McCree was up to something.

 

It had been nearly a month since, what he had deemed to calling Blackwatch, comprising Hana, Genji and McCree had expanded into including Reinhardt and Tracer as well. The five of them had set to work on something in secret and no manner of prodding could get any of them to spill the beans.

 

He had even, in a fit of irritation of not knowing asked Winston, but the gorilla had told him it was a surprise, turning him into a co-conspirator in his mind.  
   
The archer shifted uncomfortably, the bench he was sitting on was giving him a terrible pain in his back. He was just about to get up and go back to their room, his morning sickness gone for the moment when Ana walks into the cafeteria with Mercy. Spotting him both women head over to him.

 

"Morning Ana, Angela." He greets them and they greet him in return.

 

"How are you feeling?" Angela asks him. 

 

His first instinct is to say pregnant, he had been getting the question a lot, but she did not deserve his snark. The doctor had been doing a lot better. She no longer looked sad. 

 

He guessed that it was because she had broken off her threesome with his brother and Pharah. Genji had taken it in stride but the other Alpha had been upset. The fallout, which Hanzo had avoided, had not been pretty but, they all seemed better off for it.

 

"Been having a lot of morning sickness and I think I am getting some heartburn as well." He leaves out that he has to go to the bathroom more too, not the most pleasant thing to bring up at the breakfast table.

 

The doctor nods at his symptoms.

 

"Normal, I am afraid." She says sympathetically.

 

"It will pass." Ana nods, patting his hand. "What are you reading?"

 

He shows them the book and explains about Emily, almost tearing up again. She had really been kind to him. He can see the small smile of amusement Mercy tries to hide but Ana is grinning at him openly.

 

"Hormones." She says, patting his hand again. "I bet Jesse thinks your adorable."

 

"I would not know, he is off doing god knows what with Genji and his little band." He answers hotly, crossing his arms carefully over his tender chest.

 

"You'll like his surprise in the end," Ana tells him, her eye twinkling.

 

"You two are in on it too." The pregnant Omega accuses, narrowing his eyes at them.

 

"Everyone is, even Morrison," Angela tells him. "We are actually here to distract you until it is ready since they are almost done."

 

Sighing he resolves himself to his fate. If everyone was involved he was not finding out beforehand. He was proud that McCree had rallied the whole team to his cause, even if it was to keep information from him.

 

"If you are going to distract me, can we do it somewhere more comfortable? These benches are murder on my back.

 

xxx

 

McCree found his Omega in the communal lounge playing scrabble with Mercy and Ana. As soon as he entered the archer shot up from his seat, baring down on him.

 

"You have the whole base covering for you." He accuses.

 

"Yes." The cowboy states, with a nob.

 

"I am proud of you."

 

"Thank you, Darling."

 

"Now tell me what you are hiding."

 

"It will be better to show you come on."

 

He leads Hanzo the far side of the Watchpoint, an almost secluded building right by the landing pad.

 

"Now I can't do anything about the stairs, we are just gonna have to bear them, but I think you'll like the inside."

 

He opens the door for Hanzo, letting the Omega into the room, only it wasn't a room anymore. McCree by some miracle had transformed the space into an apartment. Hanzo's jaw dropped. They had an open plan lounge with a kitchen, which leads to a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom downstairs as well as a loft that had been turned into a study, with the main bedroom leading off it with its own ensuite bathroom. 

 

 "How did you... is this ours?" Hanzo asked. Their belongings were there, it had to be, but he could not believe it.

 

"You did say you wanted more room, I got you more room."

 

"Oh, Jesse." This was better than the book.

 

"Now I know the stairs might be a problem but, the downstairs bedrooms are large so if needed we can sleep down here and we are moving the landing pad, we just didn't want to make you suspicious. Everyone helped, we'll have to have them over, but I told them tonight was just about showing you. I feel bad keeping this from you, but I know you wanted space for the pups and I wanted it to be a surprise. Ana and Mercy volunteered to keep you busy so we could move all our stuff out of the room. "

 

"McCree you are rambling."

 

"Sorry, Darling." The Alpha said snapping his mouth shut.

 

Hanzo stood just taking it all in. His Alpha had done this for him. Their friends, and really if he was honest they were more like family, had done this for them. He could not help himself, tears started flowing from his eyes uncontrollably.

 

Instantly his Alpha wraps him up in his arms.

 

"Good tears or bad tears?" Jesse asks, holding him tightly.

  
"Good tears." Hanzo whispers, nuzzling his Alpha. "Definitely good tears."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go check my blood sugar levels after this one.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that their own little house was enough to make Hanzo more asocial was an unfair overstatement. Touched with what the team had done for them under McCree’s guidance he had made an effort to spend time with their teammates, even when his belly started to grow larger and slow his motions.

It was thus an utter surprise when he is pulled out of a book mid-morning, having only returned from breakfast to have a knock at his door. The whole base had pretty much accepted that his alone time was not to be disrupted as he needed his rest, what with the pups growing inside of him.

Placing the book down on a side table and levering himself up he consciously tried not to waddle to the door. Genji had teased him at breakfast that he was taking on a decisively pregnant walk that reminded him very much of a duck crossing a road. McCree had placated that this was just the cyborg teasing him, but the words had stuck.

Opening the door he finds the young Meka pilot on his doorstep, a console in hand. She must have kicked the door to knock.

“You never watch me play anymore.” She complains to him as he moves to let her pass. She takes over his lounge instantly, installing her gaming console. “If I had known this would happen I would never have helped the cowboy.”

“I watched you yesterday.” He points out watching her going about the task, his hands resting on his belly.

“For an hour.” She answers back rolling her eyes at him. “You missed my POTG. It was Epic. I put it on my highlight reel for you, here.” She had finished connecting up the system and using her controller played the clip in question.

Hanzo still had only a rudimentary idea of what she was actually doing, Genji had always been the one more into video games and he was unsure why she was gravitating more towards him that his brother but she looked at him with such expectation in her eyes that he could not kick her out, instead complimenting her excellent skills.

She grinned at him, pleased for the praise and then went about her game, letting him return to his book. Only occasionally she would ask if he had seen that at which point she would pull up her highlight reel again and show him a particularly impressive play. Every time he prayed her she would return to her game satisfied.

They had settled into this little routine by the time McCree came in from training new troops to collect Hanzo for lunch. The cowboy raised an eyebrow at this but the archer just shrugged.

“Afternoon Bunny-Butt.”

“Hi Mc Nugget.” She greeted back, winking and sticking her tongue out at him.

Hanzo rolled his eyes at the pet names as he closed the book he was reading and got to his feet. The two had gone back and forth coming up with more ridiculous names for each other until settling into a pattern of only a few choice ones. 

“You up for joining us for lunch?” McCree offered but Hana looked at her watch and shook her head.

“Heading out on a mission soon. Lucio reached out to join our team, apparently, he is a fan so I am going out to collect him personally.” She says going a little pink as a blush spreads across her face. She was a fan too apparently.

“Who’s Lucio?” McCree asks, wrapping his arms around Hanzo from behind to rub his hands over the Omega’s belly.

“Only the biggest DJ ever McGrandpa.”

Hanzo snorted in laughter before covering his mouth. He could not help the shakes rattling his frame against his Alpha.

“It’s not that funny Darlin’.” The gunslinger says indignantly.

“It’s a little funny,” Hanzo assures him, patting the cowboy’s hands on his belly reassuringly.

XXX

The next person who joins Hanzo and Hana in the lounge of his new home is Ana. The Omega was experiencing a particularly bad spell of morning sickness and had skipped breakfast entirely, much to the disapproval of his Alpha.

He was curled up on the sofa with pillows Hana had procured off of the spare beds after she had taken one look at him that morning when she came in to play her games. He was just wished the flashing of the screen wasn’t boring through his eyelids when there was a polite knock at the door.

“One in,” Hanna called, pausing her game as Ana entered with a flask.

“You’d think this was your home.” The older Omega scolds her.

“It’s fine,” Hanzo reassures them both as he sees Hana blowing up her cheeks, much like a toddler would before a tantrum. He sits up.

“Morning Ana. What can I do for you.”

“Nothing sweetheart. Jesse was worried about your morning sickness, so I brought you some tea. It helped when I was with pup.” She pours him a portion into the cup of the flask and he takes it gratefully. Blowing on it he takes a careful sip that sends him into a coughing fit.

“It tastes vile.” She tells him, some knowledge he would have liked before, “but it will help you feel better.”

She is right of course, he feels better instantly. He drinks the rest of the tea with great effort as Ana makes herself comfortable on the chair across from him. Hana had returned to her game, lowering the volume just a tad.

“How are you feeling, besides the morning sickness,” Ana asks him.

“Uncomfortable.” He answers, shifting the pillows until he is satisfied.

“Still a while of that.”

“It is worth it. I never thanked you for helping with getting Jesse into training instead of missions.”

“Oh hush, he is an asset there.”

“Morrison was not happy, he was an asset in the field as well.”

Ana makes a motion with her hand that demises the statement.

“That old fool is never happy.”

Hana snickers. “L.O.L.” Ana looks at her shaking her head.

“Do you know how many and what you are having yet?” She asks and to Hanzo’s surprise Hana pauses in her gameplay and turns her large eyes on him too in curiosity. 

“I’m doing the test with Angela soon, when they start kicking she said would be the best time.”

“It would be funny if you had a bunch of little girl omegas,” Hana said. Ana laughed “I can just see the cowboy running around threatening every Alpha they meet.” She continues, encouraged by Ana’s enjoyment of her joke.

“You better have her back at high noon,” Ana says, faking her best southern drawl at the two Omegas’ fit of laughter continues. Hanzo smiles, hoping for McCree’s sake this doesn’t happen.

They are interrupted by another knock on the door. Hana leaps up and opens it, still giggling to herself.

“Well, it seems rather merry in here,” Angela says from the doorway carrying a flash very similar to Ana. She spots it and blushes.

“I heard about your morning sickness, but it seems that Ana has beaten me.” She stands there looking unsure if she should join them or excuse herself and flee back to the med bay. Though Genji had accepted her breaking things off as her choice, Pharah had held the grudge and Ana was her mother.

Hanzo looked at the doctor, he had been on the fringes of Overwatch not too long ago and he had wanted it that way, but he doubted the Swiss Omega felt the same way.

“Take a seat, join us. They were just mocking my mate.” He said patting the sofa next to him.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense child, you are welcome.” Ana said settling the matter.” 

Angela sat awkwardly at first, merely listening but soon she and Ana were talking up a storm while Hana returned to her game.  
Hanzo let them be, sending a quick text to Tracer asking if she wanted to join them. He didn’t want her feelings hurt because she had not been included. She dashed in a moment later, bringing ice cream and a spoon with her.

She blinked at the four Omegas staring back at her. Before she smiled sheepishly at Hanzo handing him the ice cream, which he was not going to say no to.

“I thought your text was code for ‘bring me ice cream.” She tells him.

“It is now.” He says around a spoonful. She dashes away only to be back again with ice cream for each of them.

McCree comes in a short time later, his eyes going wide as he takes in all the Omegas and the little Beta settled in his home. They had more or less taken to doing their own tasks. Hana was gaming, Angela was reading medical reports on her tablet and Ana and Tracer had set up a game of snap that surprisingly Ana was winning. Hanzo was back to reading but ever so often they would talk to each other.

With the Alpha there they all soon dispersed, leaving the pregnant Omega with his Alpha.

“You’d tell me if you were starting a cult, right Darlin’?” Jesse teased as Hanzo lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. He was starting to have difficulty with them but he would make the effort as long as he could manage them, it was worryingly the only exercise he was getting as of late.

“It’s called Grouping, I read about it in Emily’s book. Omegas are drawn to pregnant ones in their social circles to protect and care for them.”

“And Lena?”

“I invited her, so she wouldn’t feel left out.”

“That is uncharacteristically thoughtful of you Darlin’.”

Hanzo huffs at his Alpha’s words, though he knows he is a hundred percent correct. Jesse wraps his arms around his Omega, kissing his Bond Mark gently.  
“I’m only teasing.” He placates as Hanzo melts into his touch. “Care to join me for a shower?”

Xxx

McCree kneels in front of his Omega, the lukewarm water of the shower running over him as he takes Hanzo’s member into his mouth, paying particular attention to the head while stroking the shaft firmly. Hanzo’s had one hand tangled in his Alpha’s hair while the other was supporting his belly. 

As he had gotten larger they had to get more creative. His womb expanding to accommodate their pups meant that being knotted was becoming a luxury they could only indulge in in certain positions due to Hanzo’s expanding belly.

The cowboy did not complain, only found ways of making Hanzo comfortable and ensuring that whatever he did was pleasurable to his Omega.

“Jesse.” Hanzo moaned as the cowboy took his whole dick into his mouth while fingers tracked around his slick hole.

“Yes, Darlin’?” He said pulling off of Hanzo’s cock with a pop that made the archer’s member twitch and replaced his mouth with his hand.

“I can’t stand much longer.” The archer told him, hinting that he should hurry up.

Knowing exactly what his Omega wants the gunslinger returns his mouth to his cock, snaking two fingers into Hanzo’s hole, starting to tug at his rim. It doesn’t take long before the Alpha is rewarded for his effort with Hanzo clamping down around his fingers and releasing into his mouth.

McCree stands, holding Hanzo as he shivers despite the heat of the water. Jesse sinks his teeth into their Bond Mark when he feels the archer do the same. When Hanzo stills he turns off the water, wrapping a towel around his Omega affectionately.

“Alright there Darlin’?” He asks as he lets Hanzo dry himself as he wraps a towel around his own waist.

“I wish I could return the favor.”

“Now you know I don’t want you crawling around while the pups are inside you.” McCree protests. “Besides, I like having you moaning above me.” 

Hanzo swats at him playfully, walking into the bedroom. McCree follows him as he sits on the bed. The cowboy takes the smaller towel the archer hands him and starts drying his mate’s hair. Everything was becoming more difficult for the Omega to do, though he was loathed to admit it to anyone. Jesse secretly didn’t mind, though he knew telling the proud man he was bonded to that he liked taking care of him might be taken the wrong way.

Taking up a brush the Alpha combs out the Omega’s silky hair. It had gotten fuller and longer as Hanzo’s belly got bigger, something Jesse didn’t mind at all. He had always been attracted to the archer’s hair, even before he had known he was an Omega.

The archer enjoyed McCree combing his hair for him, his Alpha grooming him had a calming effect that stilled the back pain, uncomfortableness and even to some degree his nausea. Too soon to his liking the Alpha was done, braiding his hair quickly before letting it slip through his fingers.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him regarding the braid. McCree shrugged back at him.

“Seems like a waste to comb it out and then leave it free while we sleep.” Hanzo takes hold of McCree’s hand, pulling him close to kiss him gently.

“That’s uncharacteristically thoughtful of you.” He smirks at the Alpha. He gathers the towels, handing them to the cowboy and shifting onto their bed on his side. McCree returns moments later, his own towel removed. Hanzo admires his lean muscles, not for the first time, his hands going to his extended belly.

“Do you miss my muscles?” He asks as the cowboy snuggles in behind him, his hands folding over the Omega’s.

“I love you no matter what you look like.”

“A rather diplomatic answer.”

“I am not as stupid as everyone makes me out to be, Darlin’.” He thinks for a moment before answering. “I fell in love with you when you were drop-dead gorgeous with your rippling muscles, beautiful eyes and silky hair. I love you now that you are soft and warm, carrying our pups. Your hair is silkier than ever and your eyes are shiny whenever you think of the pups which are often. I will love you when we are both ragged from lack of sleep, your hair messed up, your eyes bloodshot and murderous as the pups wake us up constantly wanting attention.

“You are awfully good at flattery, cowboy.” 

“I mean it. I love you, I always will.”

“Me too.” Hanzo mumbles satisfied, he drifts off to sleep.

Xxx

It takes a while for Hanzo to settle into a routine of having a group of Omegas and one Beta in his house constantly during the day, baring the times they have to perform their Overwatch duties.

They fuss over him, feeding him and plying them with tea until he is unsure if he is uncomfortable from being overfed or from the pups. Strangely he doesn’t mind their presence. 

They are not his only guests. Ana around it is inevitable that Reinhardt would show up from time to time to make sure his Omega is happy. He ruffles Hanzo’s hair, looking at him with eyes that remind him that one of the pups had better be named after him.

Genji also visits, but Hanzo is unsure if it is for Hana or Angela he comes because he spends plenty of time with both. Hanzo sighs inwardly every time, his brother just could not stop putting others in difficult positions. 

Lucio, the DJ Hana was so excited to meet, gets dragged in by the Meka pilot one morning and the two spend the day playing video games together while Hanzo tries to figure out what he is, a Beta or an Alpha. As the day wears on the archer realizes he is an Alpha when he picks up the faint, but the unmissable smell. Picking up on it himself Lucio excuses himself before returning a short while later, smelling neutral again. 

“You don’t have to spray yourself for our account,” Hanzo tells him quietly as he passes. The DJ freezes, turning to the pregnant Omega.

“How did you know?”

“Tracer’s girlfriend is also an Alpha. She did it for my comfort the first time we met, but you don’t have to oblige me.”

“I just thought with so many Omegas it would be rude not to.”

Hanzo nods, he could understand the logic. It was courteous and polite, but they all spend their time on a base full of Alphas, which Hanzo informed him.

“Besides, Overwatch just accepts you for who you are.” He says, indicating his belly.

“Thanks, man,” Lucio tells him. Returning to his game with Hana. After their talk he no longer sprayed himself.

On McCree’s off days the group Hanzo had attracted respect them enough to give them an extra hour of sleep before filling the house. What had been strange to the Alpha soon becomes commonplace and he spends time both wrapped around his Omega and engaging with their friends. 

Hanzo watches him laugh with Genji or challenging Reinhardt to arm wrestling matches. His prosthetics arm whines in protest against the German’s strong grip but he is determined to win, which he never does. He always returns to Hanzo afterward and the archer suspects he only does it as an excuse to wrap himself around his Omega and pretend to sulk.

Eventually, Winston, Morrison and finally a sour-faced Pharah are also dragged into their home. Though these three visit less often they are no less welcome. Morrison even surprises everyone by asking if they should start getting a nursery and baby clothes ready or if it was too early.

This sends the Omegas and Tracer into a tizzy, fully planning on throwing a baby shower for Hanzo which the archer forbids. They ignore him completely. Sensing his mate's distress McCree must step in at which point they all promise each other that they would continue to plot this later.

Xxx

Later, having kicked everyone out so they could have some privacy McCree is rubbing Hanzo’s aching back.

“I can’t believe how everyone is swarming around you.” He says, working his fingers into a particularly painful spot to release the tension there.

“It’s the pups.”

“I know, but it’s like we are a real team again. Everyone is talking, even Pharah and Genji.”

“I am not sure snarling is talking.” Hanzo says dubiously.

“For them, it is an improvement. It’s better than the old days.”

“You started it, you know, when you asked them to help you with this.” Hanzo indicates their home. “It involved them in the pups’ lives.”

“You read that in Emily’s book too?” Asks suspisciously, the book seemed to know a lot more than it should.

“No, I can see it in their eyes. They are your family Jesse, as much as we are.” He says, placing his hands on his belly. For a moment he is sure he can feel a flickering there, then it is gone.

“Shucks Darlin’, you say the nicest things to me.” He could hear the embarrassment in the cowboy’s voice.

“It’s true.” He frowns, forgetting what he was going to say when he feels the fluttering again. It stills and then he feels it very firmly, a kick.

He pulls at Jesse’s hand, pressing it against his stomach before realizing in his excitement he got the wrong one when the cowboy swaps the prosthetic for his flesh one.

“What is it Darlin’?” He asks before he feels it too. “The lil one sure has a kick on them.” He smirks, holding his hand in place while moving to wrap himself around Hanzo from behind.

They stay on their bed like that long after the pup gets bored and the motion stills. Both happy beyond belief at the little lives growing inside of the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I extended this, again. I wanted a bit more time to get everything in and it felt rushed when i tried to ad more to this chapter. So to everyone who is enjoying this, you will get to enjoy it for a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Mercy was rubbing the gel between her hands to warm it as Hanzo took off his shirt. McCree helped him sit on the examination table and swing his legs over to lie down. There was no getting around it, the Omega was heavily pregnant and needed his mate’s assistance, which he took gratefully.

“This may feel strange.” She warns as she applies the gel and Hanzo can’t stop thinking that it feels like jelly that had gone chunky. 

Carefully Mercy runs the scanner over his extended stomach, bringing up a picture on the overhead monitor.

“Let’s see here.” She mutters, pointing at the little heartbeats. McCree, who had been holding Hanzo’s hand lets it slip from his grasp as he wanders closer to the monitor, touching it with a sense of wonder.

“Am I counting right?” He asks, trailing his fingers over four little heartbeats.

“Quite a large litter.” Angela agrees, continuing to run the scanner over Hanzo.

“Four.” He murmurs, returning to Hanzo’s side and taking his hand again. “What are we going to do with four?”

“Never sleep again,” Hanzo answers his eyes nailed to the screen. 

He was seeing their pups for the first time, tiny bundles of their love, nestled inside of him. He wanted to run his hands over his belly but Mercy was still busy with her scan.

“Do you want to know the sexes?”

Hanzo and McCree’s eyes met in the silent question. They had been toying with the idea that they could keep it as a surprise, but with two more than they had bargained for, they both realized that knowing might be better.

Both their eyes returning to the screen. they nod.

“One girl and three little boys.” McCree lets out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding.

“Thank goodness, I was worrying that they would all be girls.” He admits when Hanzo gives him a sharp look. “What Darlin’? Like you know anything about raising girls.”

“They are not going to bully her are they?” Hanzo asks, gripping Jesse’s hand tighter.

“Not my little princess.” The cowboy assures him.

“She will be fine.” Mercy assures them, “She will have quite a few aunts looking after her. Raising four pups is going to take a village as they say.”

“Four.” McCree murmurs again. He was still in awe.

“Can you tell their 2nd sex?” Hanzo asks, surprising them all, mostly himself. He had been adamant that it would not matter, Alpha or Omega, but seeing them onscreen, their little fingers gripping tight into fists while they squirmed, made him want to know.

The doctor nodded, but it is clear she is unsure if she could give them what they wanted. the second sex was difficult to tell before someone presented. Alpha girls' organs were hidden to appear like their Omega counterparts while male Omegas' wombs remained tightly closed until their first Heats.

“Since neither of you has any Beta genes as per your tests it should be a little easier to tell without waiting for them to present, at least for the males. There is of course always I chance I could be wrong.

She enlarged the screen, focusing in on one at a time. McCree was holding his breath again. The first one they looked at gave Hanzo an all mighty kick as if to say he didn’t care much for the attention. 

“Alpha,” Mercy says firmly. She was sure of it.

“We are naming that one after Reinhardt.” Hanzo and McCree say together.

Mercy hides her smile behind a hand. She was sure that once they were born no one would be able to tell which of the pups the kicker had been, but it was endearing how sure the pair was now.

She scanned the girl next, but could not tell.

“I am sorry, the genitals are all internal, girls are hard to sex.”

“It’s fine,” Hanzo reassures her, though he can’t help feeling a little disappointed. McCree kisses his cheek lightly.

“It’s alright Hanzo, she is our little princess no matter what.” The Omega nods and they move on to the next.

“He looks like an Omega,” Mercy says pointing at a small line onscreen that could be the pup’s closed womb.

The last one is so active they can’t tell. The pup twists and turns whenever Mercy tries to scan as if it is shying away from the device. Frustrated they end the session.

XXX

Genji is waiting for them when they get back home. He is pacing outside their home and by the look of him, he had been at it for a while.

“How many?” He asks, clearly ready to tell the whole base. McCree throws an arm around his friend’s shoulder, pinning him in place.

“No telling everyone.”

“Aw come one.”

“These are my pups.”

“Our pups.” Hanzo corrects him. He opens the door and leads the pair of Alphas inside.

“Hush Sugar, I am making a point. If you tell everyone now they’ll just throw Hanzo a baby shower and we want to set up the nursery first. This is our family, I just want to enjoy it for a little while without everyone fussing over us.” 

“I didn’t think of that.” The cyborg mutters.

“We know you are excited,” Hanzo tells him. “We are too.”

“If I promise not to tell…”

“Four, one girl, three boys.”

“So many?" Genji asked, his eyes growing wide.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a shock.”

“At least everyone likes taking an active interest so we are hoping they won’t mind lending a hand every now and again when the pups are actually here,” Hanzo says finding a seat and sitting down. He had gotten over being constantly tired the whole time as his pregnancy had progressed, but the pups were heavy and murder on his back. No wonder with four of them.

“I’ll get everyone to help,” Genji promises. Hanzo note he doesn’t volunteer himself but knowing his brother it was more than he expected of him. He was still standing talking to them instead of running off to tell the base despite himself.

“You can help me right now if you want, gonna set up the empty bedroom downstairs here for painting.” 

When McCree had set up their home with the help of the team the Alpha had been very clear that the room had to stay untouched, beyond being built. Most of their home had been neutral anyway, in case Hanzo wanted to change anything, but the Alpha knew he could not do the pups’ room without any input from his mate, it just would not have been right. 

Genji helps set up a tarp to protect the floor and volunteers to fetch paint with McCree. They get stuck for a color soon after. The ninja obviously says the room should be green while McCree thinks blue, Hanzo’s favorite color, would be appropriate. They argue amongst themselves as the pregnant Omega agonizes over different colors on his tablet. 

How was he suppose to pick one when he was having boys and a girl? Pink was out, he didn’t want to limit his choice towards his girl but he also didn’t want to drown her out by picking a very strong color. 

“Neutral, neutral.” He muttered without realizing he was speaking out loud.

“Grey is neutral.” His Alpha answered him. Hanzo’s eyes shoot up to look at McCree in adoration.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

“That’s a little harsh Darlin’.” Jesse protests but the Omega ignores him.

“Light grey.” He holds up the tablet to show them the color. “And then we can choose a color to go with it for each pup.” Drawing his eyes over the two Alphas he quickly ads “No baby pink.”

Colours decided Hanzo is left to enjoy some time alone while the Alpha’s gather the paint. Having no desire to attempt the stairs he curls up on the downstairs bed, in the room that had been finished. There were more pillows there than any bed should legally have but he was grateful for them as he made himself comfortable.  
He was not prepared for four pups. He had toyed with the idea, even imagined the maximum size of the litter of six, but it had been fantasy. Even though he had joked that he was having many, he had thought two. How were they going to cope? Were they really having a little male Omega or was Mercy mistaken? And a little girl, McCree was already calling her his princess. It warmed his heart.

Hana checked in on him about half an hour later, but he pretended to be asleep. Letting him rest she put on her headset and started her game up. 

He had stopped agonizing over how they were going to cope with wondering how he was going to last 18 more weeks. He was over the most of the pregnancy, but barely, and he was already as big as an elephant and having difficulty moving, his legs going numb when he stood for too long. 

The book had said that being a male Omega and having more than one pup would put a lot of strain on his body and it had not been lying. It also advised that regular light excise would help with some of the symptoms. It had not. Walking anywhere was becoming a real choir and he could hardly lift his arms, much less anything heavy.

McCree had been overly supportive, and he was well aware how lucky he was to have him, even though his seed was the reason the Omega was in this mess. There was nothing but patience from the Alpha and Jesse always went out of his way to tell him he was beautiful or how thankful he was for the Omega carrying their pups. Hanzo was aware that he was being a tad dramatic, but he didn’t care, he loved his Alpha.

XXX

Genji huffed as they carried the paint cans back to the truck. His brother had tilted his head to look at the sample the cowboy had painted on the wall and had stated it was the wrong shade. It had been the wrong shade three times now.

“Can’t we just pretend to swap the paint and go for a drink?” The cyborg asked. The trip was a long one and the whole painting thing had taken up a week of his time without anything really landing on the wall.

“Hanzo will know,” Jesse told him, getting into the driver's seat and turning the truck’s ignition. “You don’t have to come.” He told Genji as he slipped into the passenger seat.

“We are in this together.”

McCree nosed the truck away from the base, ready to make the long journey to the paint shop, yet again.

“Why don’t you put your foot down? The room needs to get painted.”

“I can’t do that to him, it’s important. Besides I am pretty sure he could still hurt me pretty badly even though he is getting a tad immobile.”

Genji was looking at him strangely, his street clothes and green hair making him look very much like the twenty-something they both knew he wasn’t.

“You really love my brother, don’t you?” Genji was hiding his face behind Hanzo’s tablet, in frustration, the Omega had sent it along with them since the paint shop could obviously not work on the codes he was giving them.

“It’s a little late to ask me that, but yes I do. I wouldn’t have gotten him with pup if I didn’t.”

“Right, but I mean, you still love him? Even though he’s.” Genji motioned a large belly with his hands.

“Why wouldn’t I, their my pups?”

“Just always kinda assumed that the whole Alpha/Omega thing was more sexual. Especially with a male Omega.”

“That’s why you and Angela didn’t work out, besides for Pharah also wanting a piece. Omegas need a supportive partner, not just a sexual one for their heats. Believe it or not, but it is sometimes nicer to just cuddle with your brother than to knot him.”

“There is a mental image I could have lived without." Genji grimaced at him.

“You brought it up.”

They drive in silence for a while before Genji speaks again.

“How do I fix things with Angela?”

“For starters? Stop trying to stick your dick into every available Omega and Beta on the base, including her. Just talk to her, be thoughtful, buy her chocolates… Swiss ones. She’ll like that you are paying attention but not expecting anything from her.”

“Will that work?”

“Hard to say, you and Pharah did fuck that relationship up royally, but it can’t hurt right?”

XXX

Hanzo let out a sigh as he examines the color on the wall.

“It is adequate.”

“You hate it.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Now honey, once I start painting that’s it. That’s the color the wall is staying." McCree warns him, drawing another line of paint onto the wall, making the sample bigger.

“It’s just… do you think the pups will like the color?”

“Considering they will only see in shades of grey and mom for the first couple of months I am sure they will love it.”

Hanzo nods, studying the color.

“I like it.”

“About time,” Genji says throwing his hands in the air.

XXX

They set about painting the room, Hanzo helping until he can no longer stand and starts supplying them with cold drinks instead. Every time the Omega takes a sip of his one of the pups kick and they have to stop so both Genji and McCree can have a turn to feel it happening. 

It takes a few days to get the room painted with both the base grey color and accents in each of the colors they had picked out for each pup but by the end Hanzo and McCree stand together in the room, the Alpha holding his Omega.

“The room turned out fantastic,” Hanzo tells the cowboy, nuzzling against his Bond Mark.

“It better have, you picked the colors.”

“But you put in so much work, I was being difficult.”

“You wanted what you wanted.”

They are a little surprised when Genji returns with a large box, having thought that he had left for the day.

“I don’t want to interrupt and I am not staying long, but I got you a gift.” He says turning the box so that the couple could look at the picture.

“A multi crib.” McCree whistles. It was an expensive gift, but something they needed. The crib would allow for each pup to have enough space to sleep while still letting them be soothingly close to each other.

“I was looking at this one, how did you?” Hanzo asks perplex.

“Last paint trip were we took your tablet along with the colors, I looked at your browser history. Not as full of blackmail material as I had hoped."

Genji puts down the box, rubbing at his green hair.

“I’ll help put this together tomorrow if you want after Jesse finishes up with training.”

Hanzo throws his arms around his brother, much to the cyborg’s surprise. McCree joins in, wrapping his arms around his friend and his Omega.

“You guys know you’re both sappy right?” Genji groans.

XXX

“Do you think Reinhardt would mind if we call Kicky McCree Rein for short?” Hanzo asks, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. The cowboy lay against the Omega’s belly, listening to the pups.

“Kicky McCree?” He asks raising an eyebrow. “Why not Shimada?”

“They are your pups too, I thought it was customary.”

“It would be if we were married Love, but I don’t think being outlaws gives us the option. Not even sure how Angela is going to register their births.”

“I still want them to carry your name.” Hanzo insists.

“They can, it’s mighty flattering.” There is a pause as if Jesse is thinking about something. “Do you want to carry my name?”

“We are outlaws.”

“Yes, but it there was a way I mean?”

“Having the pups have your name would be enough for me now, let's not dwell on what if’s.” Hanzo pauses, knowing he was making it sound like he was against the suggestion. “But if I could, it would make me very happy.”

“I hear ye darlin’. It’s only a name though. Back to your question, I am sure Reinhardt won’t mind. Have you given thought on the others’ names yet.”

“I’ve thought of a few names, nothing seems appropriate.”

“We can have them all rhyme.”

“I can kick you off the communications tower.”

“I’m teasing. You don’t want to name one after your parents?”

“No, I want to move on from the clan. I don’t want to burden one of our pups with being a memory.”

“Can we still give one a Japanese name though?” Hanzo narrows his eyes at Jesse.

“What are you thinking cowboy?”

“I was thinking we could call princess, Hime, I looked it up, it seems fitting.” Hanzo has to blink at his Alpha. McCree had obviously thought the whole naming thing through on his own to prepare for when Hanzo brought up naming their pup. It was rather endearing.

“I would like that.”

“Really?" He could feel the Alpha grinning against his belly.

“You thought about it a great deal, it is fitting.” 

“I’m glad you like it.”

“So we have Rein and Hime. Any other suggestions?"

“I looked at the top baby names, none of them feel right. Lil-omega and mystery will just have to wait a little longer.”

XXX

Jesse takes Hanzo shopping in London under the pretense of getting things for the pups. They both know however it is in order to give the other Omegas time to set up for their ‘surprise’ baby shower.

Hanzo had been able to hold them off admirable, but the closer he got to his due date the more insistent they got until McCree stepped in and convinced Hanzo to let them have it if they agreed not to go overboard.

“I don’t see what the fuss is. They want to give us stuff for the pups. I say let them.”

“They want an excuse to buy clothes the pups will only wear once or twice before growing out of.”

“Nah, Angela at least bought us diapers.”

“How do you know that?”

“Genji had to unload them. A whole truck full apparently. Different sizes.”

“It’s good that they are getting along.”

“I might have said some things to him about how to treat her.”

“Good, at least he listens to one of us.”

It takes Hanzo a second to realize that the cowboy is not paying attention to him anymore. They had entered a toy store and something had caught his eye.

“They have dragons, darlin’.” He tells Hanzo, dragging him over to the display. Sure enough, there are stuffed dragons, not unlike his own. Long fluffy bodies all in different colors.

“We need to get them.”

“They will all have their own dragons soon enough.” Hanzo protests, but McCree is captivated. “Alright. One each, but stick to our color scheme.”

Whooping McCree digs out the ones he thinks are best, holding them up to his Omega to inspect before paying for them.

It is only later, on the way to meet Emily so that she could accompany them to the baby shower that Jesse seems to click.

“Our pups are going to have dragons?”

“Yes, Jesse. It is carried through the Shimada blood.”

“How old will they be when they can use said dragons against us?”

“Not until after they present normally. Genji’s manifested early though. He scared the hell out of our instructors at age 10.”

XXX

“Every time I see you, you just get bigger.” Emily teases, hugging Hanzo before slipping out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

“Not too long now.” McCree nods as she hugs him as well. “How ye been?”

“Running crazy. I am looking forward to this break with Lena.”

“You’re staying on?”

“Yeah, she’s on active duty and I have time off so I might as well.”  
“It will be nice having you around,” Hanzo tells her.

Xxx

The baby shower is somehow worse than Hanzo had imagined it would be. Someone had decided that healthy snacks were appropriate. He looked sadly at the carrot sticks until Lena slipped him a tub of ice cream.

He blamed the newest addition to the team, the Beta called Mei. She seemed the type to serve carrots to a pregnant Omega.

McCree and the other Alphas were outside some distance off getting a BBQ going. Hanzo had gotten to the stage where the smell of cooking meat made him feel sick and his mate was very much aware of it. It was probably so they could drink and smoke, something Jesse was having a hard time giving up.

Surprisingly Morrison was not outside. He was sitting inside with the Omegas, reading mission reports. Hanzo looked at the old soldier. They had never really interacted that much, apart from passing each other in the halls and the view times he had joined them with the others. He had never known the man’s second gender he realized. He had always assumed it was Alpha, like the rest of the soldiers.

“What are you?” Hanzo asked. He knew he was being rude but he was also pregnant and in the middle of a frilly hell. They had strung streamers and balloons in shades of baby blue and baby pink everywhere.

“Use to be an Omega before the soldier program, lost my Heats after they pumped me full of chemicals.”

Hanzo’s mouth made an ‘oh’, but Jack shook his head.

“These things happen. Look at Reinhardt.” He said in a voice that said he knew that Hanzo knew. “It’s not all that bad living like a Beta really. You should know, being on suppressants as long as you had been.”

“I suppose,” Hanzo said as carefully as he could. Being on suppressants had been shameful for him, a reminder he was not what his father had wanted him to be.

“Still having pups…” The old soldier trailed off. 

Hanzo is grateful when the Alphas join them with food. Morrison was still the strangest person he had ever met. He’d rather not talk to him for too long. 

After everyone had eaten, even Hanzo managed to eat something that wasn’t ice cream, the pair’s friends bring out presents.

Hana had gotten them onesies of her Meka suit in different colors sizing all the way up to 36 months. She was adamant that they were super cute.

Angela had indeed gotten them a truckload of diapers, while Ana and Reinhardt had thought of bottles, cleaning supplies and other little things that would go a long way to feeding the pups. 

Genji pointed at the room, next to the crib he had snuck in a rocking chair.

Lucio, being ever the DJ had set up a little sound system that would play soothing sounds to the pups while they slept.

Morrison surprised them all with a changing station. Hanzo had secretly expected him to give his pups guns and tell him that they would be soldiers soon too.

Lena and Emily had gone for practical with a few items of clothing for each pup in the different sizes. Emily had chosen neutral shades, but a few pieces, mostly the bibs, were bright and colorful. They had the lithe Beta’s fingerprints all over them.

Winston’s present seemed the most confusing at first. It was a projector. Hanzo stared at it skeptically before the gorilla told him to turn it on. Even though it was light he could see that it functioned as a mobile on the one setting and painted the night sky across the ceiling on the other.

Mei, the newest member, had embarrassingly bought a breast pump. It was practical and something they would need, but it still made McCree blush a deep red, to say nothing of Hanzo. 

It was Pharah that came to their rescue from the embarrassing present by shoving hers into Hanso's hands, hiding the other behind his chair before anyone else could see it.

She had followed up what her mother had bought with baby wipes, shampoo, a baby bath and everything they would need to clean the pups with. It both surprised and relieved Hanzo to open her gift.

XXX

After Ana and Reinhardt, the last of their guests, helped clean up and then left, McCree found Hanzo sitting in the rocking chair Genji had given them, rubbing his belly.

“What are ye thinking about, darlin’?”

“That I am very glad Emily and Lena bought us clothes. Imagine that all the pups had to wear were Meka suits all the time.” McCree snorts.

“There’s a scary thought. She means well.”

“They all do, such thoughtful gifts.” He tries not to think about Mei's gift.

“They want to make sure the pups have everything they need. They care and want to help.”

“They better, I’m just about ready to pop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one chapter to go and we all know what is coming in that one. 
> 
> We are now going to play a little game of name the remaining pups. I am open to suggestions, just no Japanese and no naming them after any more team mates.


	7. Chapter 7

“Breathe Darling.” McCree tells Hanzo, a worried expression etched on his face. The warehouse around them was dim, but he could see his Omega holding his pregnant belly, wrapped only in a robe trying to catch his breath.

“I can’t.” Hanzo shoots right back, trying to get his senses under control. He had never had a panicked day in his life, but he was starting to belief that he was getting to grips with how one felt.

He was wedged between a storage container and a wall, McCree protecting him from frontal assault, peacemaker at the ready. The Omega’s bow was next to him, ready if needed, but he knew that his belly was too large to allow him to fire it with ease.

It was irrelevant because the pain racking his body could only mean one thing, he had gone into labour. The wetness on his thighs confirmed it moments later, his water had broken.

Of course, their pups would choose the worse possible time to want to come into the world. Talon had attacked the Watchpoint with little warning. Hanzo had been resting. He was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and having had little sleep the night before, when the alarm had gone off.

At first, the Omega had wanted to stay in their home, hide in the dark as McCree protected them. He was very close to giving birth and his Omega brain wanted him to stay somewhere familiar to nest and birth the pup, but it was not a secure position and the Alpha had all but dragged him out. Unable to run, or even really walk the nearby storage area in the hanger was the closest defendable position that had come to mind. 

McCree had found a corner, as far from the door as he could, that allowed for cover. The little alcove of storage containers had been ideal. A few Talon agents had come upon them, but McCree had taken care of them. Their corpses were attaching attention though.

“You’ll be fine.” McCree tells his Omega reassuringly, but Hanzo is sure he is also trying to keep himself calming. This was exactly like the nightmares Jesse had told him about.

“The pups are coming.” Hanzo informs his Alpha, there was no point in trying to hide it, he could feel the waves of his contractions starting. Jesse slams the top of the storage container swearing. 

“Of all the times.” He mutters as he pulls out his comms device.

“Mercy, we have a situation.”

“We all are having a situation McCree.” She answers back after a long moment. There is clear gunfire in the background, followed by what could only be Genji, yelling for healing.

“A pup situation.” McCree said carefully, he was not sure who could be listening.

“Is Hanzo hurt?”

“Not exactly.”

“Then it can wait for a minute.”

“I don’t think they can, they want to join the fray as it were.” Before he could say anything else the comms device explodes in his hand. Reflectively he ducks down below the cover of the storage crate, making sure Hanzo is hidden. His Omega was breathing in quick bursts.

“I’ve been looking for you, Cowboy.” A voice he had hoped he wouldn’t be hearing draws him forward and up. He needed to protect Hanzo.

“Gabe, mi amigo, I suppose it would be too much to ask you to back off? Kinda dealing with a situation here papi.” He hopes in vain that the Spanish reminds his old commander that they use to be friends. Despite what Gabriel Reyes had meant to McCree, the man was gone, becoming dark and twisted beyond recognition. 

“Jesse, I need you.” Hanzo cries out behind the cowboy, unable to deal with the pain. The pups wanted out and his body was fighting the process at every turn. Grapping onto his Alpha’s ankle, the only part he can reach brings him momentary relief but even distracted by the pain he knows the truth, they are in real danger, not just from Reaper, but from the pups being born without assistance. Already he could feel blood trickling down his thighs as his narrow birth canal was forced open.

“What are you hiding, Cowboy?” The words send ice down the Alpha’s back. He wanted to keep Hanzo hidden, but before he could even move to distract him Reaper had teleported onto the storage crate, peering down at the mess behind Jesse. Desperately McCree fans the hammer of Peacemaker at his former comrade, but Reaper drifts away into cover.   
“I can’t believe a worthless whelp like you bred with an Omega. Ha, Jesse McCree the father to be.” Reaper sneered at them before releasing a volley of shorts, one hitting Jesse in the arm. The cowboy doesn’t even seem to notice.

“Stay away from my family Reyes.” The Alpha warns, baring his teeth

“Jesse…” Hanzo moans, pain racking through him. He could feel the stress and fear in his Alpha and it did nothing to help his situation. He was being torn apart from the inside, sure now he could feel one of the pups were coming, pushing out when he wanted them to stay inside of him for a while longer. Soon the pup would pass from the birth canal into his passage and he was sure he could not manage that without assistance.

“Hold on Love, I am trying.” McCree murmurs, trying to keep his mate calm as he and Reaper trade shots. Jesse’s aim faults with every noise Hanzo makes, he is desperate to get his Omega out, or get help in, but he is pinned. Every opportunity he gets Reaper sweeps in, trading blows as well as shots to injures the Alpha further and McCree barely manages to hold him away from Hanzo.

Exhausted, with blood dripping into his eye Jesse slumps his posture. He only had one choice. He would have to rush his old commander, taking direct body shots and hope he could get a headshot in. He just needed to take Reaper out. 

Or so he thinks he groans along side Hanzo as more Talon soldiers spill into the warehouse, having found their boss. His plan evaporates as Reaper does to reposition.

“I think this is my last stand, Love.” He tells Hanzo through gritted teeth.

“No, move.” Hanzo tell him, his tattoo glowing, he fires it off as a contraction racks his body. Without an arrow to guide them and his aim faltering the dragons travel erratically, missing the bulk of the attack force before disappearing uselessly out through the door.

“Damn it.” McCree swears. He had used the distraction of the dragons to take a few down but the 5 he hit means nothing when the 6th, Reaper laughs from the shadows.

“You are done for McCree. Your pups are mine to rip from your Omega. I can’t decide if killing them or training them as Talon agents will be move fun.” Reaper taunts.

Knowing that this was the end for him, McCree gives one last look at Hanzo. The Omega was sweating, distressed and in pain. He was sure his first pup was almost there. He had wanted to do so much for them. He had wanted to give his pups the life he had never had; a home that wasn’t just a room, a father who loved them. He wanted to grow old with his Omega. Now he would never get to see it. He would never get to see his pups either.

“I love all of you.” He tells Hanzo as a final goodbye, fully intent to take as many out with him as he can as he leaps forward.

“Don’t worry my friend, I’ll be your shield.” Reinhardt roars from the door, rocketing into the stunned Talon soldiers, before sliding to a halt and bringing up his shield in front of McCree as a volley of bullets were about to slam into him. McCree returns fire as six soldiers drop, without being pinned to cover he could finally do damage.

Having the path cleared by Reinhardt, Winston leaps into the space behind them lifting his own domed shield around them and Hanzo. He lets Emily still from his back. She stands on shaky legs for only a second, before a loud, agonised moan from Hanzo draws her to his side.

“How far along are you?” She askes as she drops to her knees by Hanzo’s side, helping him into a more comfortable position.

“Die, die, die.” Reaper yells at them, but his bullets stick in Winston’s shield. Reinhardt throws a swaying McCree one of Ana’s healing darts, which he gratefully sinks into his arm, feeling the effects revive him.

“Much obliged.”

“Thank Hanzo, if his dragons hadn’t come shooting out we would not have found you in time.” Reinhardt yells as he shoots forward, swinging his hammer at more Talon soldiers as Winston levels his Tesla cannon.

“This is not over.” Reaper tells them. Knowing he is out numbered now. In a puff of smoke, he retreats. His men don’t have it as easy.

McCree doesn’t hear any of this, he just hears the wailing cry of his first pup. Forgetting the fight he turns to Hanzo as Emily lifts his first pup up carefully.

XXX

“How are you feeling?” Hanzo asks as McCree leans in to kiss the top of his forehead. The archer was week where he laid in the infirmary, pushed into as quiet a corner as could be managed.

“I should be asking you that, you’re the one who just had four pups in a warehouse.” Jesse jokes. He is patched up, bandages over the cut above his eye and around the graze in his lower arm the only visible signs of his injuries. Hanzo feebly takes hold of Jesse’s shirt, pulling him close. The Alpha winches at the movement.

“No more last stands.” The Omega tells Jesse, his eyes tired but serious.

“Not like I planned it.” The Alpha defends himself, a sheepish grin on his face. The Omega was having none of that. Narrowing his eyes, he speaks very deliberately.

“Promise me.” 

“No more last stand.” Jesse promises, raising a hand, palm facing his Omega as in a pledge.

“Good. where are our pups?” Hanzo asked. Satisfied with McCree’s promise he was moving on to other and better things, allowing himself to float back into the drugs Angela had given him for the pain.

It was both painful and stressful for a male Omega to deliver one pup, not to mention four, without any medical assistance. Without Emily’s help it could have gone terribly wrong when the first one had moved into his passage. She had guided it out swiftly without incident. If she hadn’t the pup could have gotten stuck, since it was the Omega’s first birth. 

Even so, Hanzo had lost a lot of blood due to tearing and had needing a blood transfusion as soon as the base was safe enough for him to be moved. A lot of personal had been injured, making it hard on Mercy, but she did everything she could. She was grateful for Emily too.  
“Here they are, all clean.” Emily said as if she had been waiting to enter their space. She brought with her a push cart, temporarily transform into a crib for the pups by placing a basket on top of it. In the basket all the pups were curled together; fresh, new and no worse for wear from their birth.   
McCree was speechless as he reached in, picking up one of the pups. This was really the first time he was had to really look at them without bullets flying at his head. Overcome with emotion his face crumbles and he has to fight to regain his composure. He had really thought he would not see them.  
Jesse just stared at the pup for the longest time before bringing him closer, so he could scent the baby. It was unmistakable, the pup smelled of Hanzo and would until he mingled in his own with the pup by nipping the pup and forming a Parental Bond that would only fade as the pup matured to being able to take care of himself. Jesse had never had the bite from the Alpha who fathered him, he did not want that empty feeling for his own pups.

“He’s the alpha.” Emily told him, “I did the tests, Angela said you wanted them.”

McCree nods, holding the pup carefully he turns him so that the back of the baby’s neck is to him. Ever so gently he nips at the pup, marking him as his own.

“Rein, he murmurs,” Handing their first son to Hanso carefully.  
“Rein Hanzo agrees, running gentle fingers over his pup. Rein’s scent was already mixing with McCree’s making it sweet to the Omega. His mate had accepted his pup. He shifted, making space in the bed to settle the pup next to him. It was painful to move, but he wanted his pups close.  
Jesse picks up the next one, the little Omega male, Emily tells him. He freezes looking at the pup. He had a mess of hair like his dad. Jesse knew it didn’t mean anything. A pup’s looks changed as they aged, but he could not help the love he felt blooming inside him as it had for Rein. 

They did not have a name picked out. Had thought they would have a few more weeks, but Hanzo never could stick to time schedules, not with his Heats and not with births either. 

The pup’s fingers curl into a gun shape and McCree smiles. Hanzo was going to kill him when he figured out he was about to name their son after an outlaw, but the name was perfect, he could kick himself for not thinking of it before.

“Cassidy.” He smirks as he gently marks his pup before handing him to Hanzo.

“I like the name.” Hanzo murmurs as he settles Cassidy next to his brother. The pups curl closer to each other.

“My little princess.” McCree beams as he picks up their girl.  
“Alpha.” Emily tells him.

“Warrior princess.” McCree corrects with a wink at the pup. “Not gonna let your brothers bully you.”

“Not gonna let anyone bully her brothers.” Hanzo adds. He was watching McCree with his children, a fond smile on his face. Each one was getting a different but, equal expression of love from his Alpha.  
It also meant the world that McCree was marking them as his own, a bond sealing the fact that he would protect them until their scent glands matured. Jesse’s father had never marked him, either rejecting him at birth or more likely, never even being there. Hanzo’s own father had receded his mark after he had presented as an Omega, though it didn’t work that way. One bite would last a lifetime, but the sentiment had hurt.

“Hime.” McCree said as he marks his daughter. Handing her to Hanzo he reaches for their mystery. The pup was squirming just as he had in the scan, leaving McCree no doubt it was the same pup.  
“Omega.” McCree laughs at the news.  
“Love two of each, sort of. You know what I mean.” Jesse stammers.  
“No rhyming names.” Hanzo tells him. He was past the point of caring, the naming was McCree’s responsibly, he had done well so far, besides the archer could be upset later if the Alpha picked something dumb.  
“What to name you mi hijo?” He muttered, rocking the pup as he paced. He had not ever realised he had slipped into Spanish, seeing Gabriel had rattled loose feelings he had not remembered he had. A part of him wanted to name the pup after the first real father figure he had ever had, before Reinhardt and Ana had basically adopted him. Gabriel had saved him from the Deadlock Gang. Had made something out of him. Hanzo would kill him if he named the pup after their attacker. 

A thought struck him. He had not met Gabriel as Gabriel. He had had a cover name, an ill fitting one, given his roots, but it had worked, and Jesse had always kind of liked it. It was the name of the man who had saved him, not the monster he turned out to be.  
“Liam.”

Xxx

In retrospect it had been a good thing that McCree had made Hanzo leave their home. The Talon soldiers had trashed it, probably confused by the homey space on the Watchpoint. The windows were shattered, and furniture overturned. Their books had been torn up and Hanzo lamented Emily’s gift was among the papers scattered about. Surprisingly the nursery had been left alone, it seemed that even Talon could not be that cruel.  
“We can just clean this up, no big deal.” The Alpha said neutrally as he looked over the damage.  
It pained Hanzo to see McCree act nonchalant about the destruction. He had gone to the trouble of making a place in the world for them, had worked hard to show his Omega that he was worthy of looking after him and the pups. That they were cared for, only to have it destroyed.

Making sure it was safe first, they placed their pups into the crib. Hanzo stayed close, making it easy to cast a quick eye over the pups. His Omega brain was pulling him towards them, but he needed to take care of his Alpha now.   
“It is not so bad.” Jesse was saying in the same neutral voice as he righted a chair.

“Stop. Everything does not have to be positive. We were attacked, the place is trashed.” Hanzo told him angerly, hands on his hips.

“You were a lot cheerier while you were pregnant Darlin’.” McCree deflects, but Hanzo was having none of it.

“Downplaying this is not going to make me cheery.”

“I could not protect you and the pups.” Jessie mutters, pulling his hat so that his face was hidden in the shadow of it’s brim. He was embarrassed that he had failed his family. 

“We are still here.” Hanzo tells him softly, placing a hand on his Alpha’s arm gently and lifting the hat off his head. His mate did not need to hide from him.

“If Reinhardt hadn’t…” McCree trails off, shaking his head.

“Yes. If the man who is basically our pups grandfather hadn’t helped us…, but we had him at our backs and that is your doing.”

“I…” McCree was unable to form words, only looking at his Omega.

“Look, who was I before going off my suppressants?” The archer asks, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“I…” This time it is Hanzo who cuts him off.

“A bitter old stuck up idiot who mourned the brother he had in front of him and pined for the Alpha who stubbornly befriended him. These people were not my friends, I did not know them in the happy times, only on the battlefield. You showed me that Lena was a nice person when not putting bullets in someone, that Angela was insecure, that Ana had the best advice. Maybe not directly, but it was all because of you, and for the first time I could be happy. A lot of it was the pups, Omegas go soft in the head while pregnant, but that was not the only reason. You took care of me. You made it possible.”

“You flatter me, darlin’.” Jesse was still looking unsure, though he had a healthy blush to his cheeks.

“No. Stop being stubborn.” Hanzo said, waving a finger at his Alpha.

“Fine, but it’s shit alright? Gabe turning on us was bad enough, but turning up and wanting to hurt us? Knowing I was going to die? That I could do nothing? Thinking I would never see them. I am putting a positive spin on things because if I don’t I might just lose it.”

“Then lose it.” McCree looks at him incredulously. The Omega had prided himself on his self-control when they had met, now he was telling him it was alright to lose it. Jesse could hardly believe it. Seeing that his meaning was not carrying Hanzo sighed before trying again.

“You don’t have to be strong for me Jesse. You can fall apart. We can fall apart together. I gave birth in a warehouse thinking that you were going to die, and I couldn’t do anything too, you know. That my pups were going to be ripped out of me and taken away. There are four pups in there that I have no idea what to do with, four little lives who are ours to protect. For them we need to be strong, but when it is just the two of us, you don’t have to pretend.”

McCree slumped.

“You’re right.”

“I am always right. “

Xxx

“Where’s my little namesake?” Reinhardt asked peering into the crib, grinning widely before scooping up Rein. “There you are.” The pup giggled as the German hosted him in the air.

“Careful, he is only a baby.” Ana reprimanded picking up Liam cooing to him gently. Hanzo and McCree lifted the other two out as well. If nothing else, they tried to be fair to all the pups when they had visitors.

Their home was in a state of liveable chaos, but then four pups would do that. The watchpoint had been chaos itself, buffed up security, repairs, upgrades. With their home being a success, they had expanded the operation, making the old military base a home for them all, rather than just a barracks. Just because they were fighting a war, did not mean that they had to play soldier, not when they were not government sanctioned. Surprisingly more people were willing to join the illegal operation when they obviously held human lives and relationships as valuable rather than just being militants fighting a nameless terror.

“Why did you name him after Gabriel?” Ana asked sadly, and Hanzo’s head snapped around so fast to look at McCree he thought the Omega might hurt himself.

“I didn’t. I named him after the man who saved me from myself when I had thrown my life away. Sure, Liam had turned out to be Reyes’s undercover name, but that doesn’t make them the same person. Liam had made me feel worth a damn, Reyes had destroyed everything.”

“And Cassidy?” Reinhardt asked, bouncing Rein on his knee while the infant giggled.

“The first movie Hanzo watched with me, back when we only ran missions and drank together afterwards was Butch Cassidy and the Sundown Kid. It was the first time he had let me see past his asshole exterior. The first time I thought that I was his friend.”

“It was a terrible movie, but it is a nice memory.” Hanzo nods.

XXX

“Are you up for it?” McCree asks when Ana and Reinhardt had left, and they had put the pups in their crib. The look in his eyes was unmistakably desire.

“I am still a little bit tender, but if you are gentle I might be persuaded.” Hanzo grinned, saddling up to his Alpha. McCree closes the distance between them, slipping an arm around his Omega.  
“I have missed knotting you.” He purrs before sinking his teeth into their Bond Mark. It was all Hanzo could do not to melt against his Alpha.

The End.

 

Epilogue

“Dad!” Hime cried at the top of her voice, brown hair trailing behind her as she rushed into the house on her chubby little legs. She was clearly her father’s little princess, having inherited his looks over Hanzo’s. She also always ran to him first with her problems

“You could technically be dad too, you know.” McCree mutters to Hanzo as he rolls his eyes, already knowing by the tone of her voice that the matter was trivial. “Yes, princess?”

“The twins are crying because Rein wants to see inside D.Va’s mech, but they are scared and she said it’s either all of us going or none of us and I want to see grandpa’s armour instead, but the twins told me it was stupid and smelly.”

“Now sugar, Cassidy and Liam are not twins, you are all the same age.”

“Nu-uh. Rein said he is the oldest by days and I am the youngest.”

“Both your mom and I were there. Cassidy is older that all of you by two minutes.”

She considers this information for a moment before running out.

“Rein you are such a liar!” She yells.

“When do you think she will realise I didn’t actually settle anything?” McCree asks, settling back against Hanzo on the sofa.

“About half an hour.” Hanzo answers sleepily.

“Good I can use a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful name suggestions, i honestly never thought of cowboy names. in the end i liked Havoc_Hg and DesertArcanine's names the most, but it was super hard to pick.
> 
> I am going to miss this little fic, like David Tennant said "I don't want to go.", but i can't see a story with them actually raising the pups, not considering this was suppose to be a one shot o.O; In the end it would get boring i think so it is better to end it here.
> 
> Sorry if i butchered the Spanish, I speak a few langauges but that is not one of them.
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I enjoyed writing this so much more because of all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Omegaverse fic. I hope it was up to scratch. I would love a comment or two :)


End file.
